Because I love you
by TouchMyGoldenHeart-SMWB
Summary: A sequel to "please trust me". Edward left to hunt not knowing thaat he left Bella to meet an unwanted visitor carrying dreadful news. Bella has to take matters in her own hands but if she failed she might never see Edwaard again. please R&R.
1. prologue

.A/N: Hey guys I'm back with a sequel as promised. I am very very nervous and worried about your opinion so I decided to put a prologue first and see your reaction, maybe it will calm me down a bit, and maybe it will make me not continue, so it's in your hands. Oh and by the way, I counted the votes and I found that peole supported that this story should be based on the first 3 so it is.

I wanna say that this story is dedicated to two of my friends on fanfiction that helped me a lot and I'll be forever grateful to them. They are, Jenna (Patcheslatches on fanfic), and Caitlin (Edward. Bella. Vampire. Obsessions on fanfic) I hope it's good enough for you guys (and I mean all of you)

**Prologue**

I never thought my next visit would be to die. I thought that I would never need to come back. I saved him from this place once but now I'm saving him when he's not even here. I had to lie to him but it was either that or wait till I lose him. I know that this will hurt him later on, but I don't have any other alternative, I just hope he won't follow me. Or all this effort will be for nothing. I looked at Carlisle beside me, he looked torn but he knows it's all for Edward. I want to just jump off this plane. Even though I know that what I did was to protect him, I still couldn't erase Edward's agonized face as he repeated my harsh words.

_"You think you chose wrong? You want Jacob?" His appalled pained face looking at me. He looked like something was burning him. This wasn't normal pain on his face, it was torture._

I started crying silently hoping that this will work, or all that pain will be for nothing and Edward and I will never be together again.

.A/N: I know it's a short prologue, but it's my first time to write one, so please be easy on me. What do you think? Are you interested in the story? Do you want me to continue?


	2. Chapter 1: Presents

A/N: Sorry it took me so long, but I was unbearably worried about putting the first chapter

**A/N**: Sorry it took me so long, but I was unbearably worried about putting the first chapter. I thought it would be nice, if the first chapter ended with a cliffie lol.

**Disclaimer**: Someone told me that it's important so, no I don't anything but the idea and something you'll discover later on. Lol.

**Chapter 1: Presents**

"You look lovely tonight" Edward murmured in my ear as we walked slowly under the moonlight, our hands entwined together. It was our first official date. He picked me up and took me to the movies. I was shocked when I found out the story of the movie. It was about a vampire falling in love with a human. It was supposed to be a romantic movie.

When I stood frozen in front of the poster he chuckled and said "I thought it would be a good laugh" and it did. We kept laughing through most of the movie about how ridiculous; the actor was playing the vampire role. I tried to ignore his comments every time the vampire appeared he would go like, "wrong, wrong, terribly wrong… we're not that stupid" but I couldn't ignore him any longer.

We were the only two laughing in the place. People looked at us like we were crazy. The movie ended by the vampire going back to his coffin, and the girl leaving him for a human. It was horrible. People were crying in the end, only Edward was laughing. But I was disgusted from the girl. But I had to admit, I had fun.

"You look pretty dashing your self" I said examining him. His face was as beautiful as always. His bronz-ish hair was a bit messed up from the wind. His pale beautiful face was filled with pleasure just like his black eyes (it's been almost a week since he last hunted). I looked at the clothes was wearing. He was wearing black jeans, and a blue untucked shirt over it. He rolled his sleeve up to his elbow, which revealed his long pale arms.

"May I ask where are you kidnapping me?" He asked flashing a brilliant smile. When he asked me out on a date, I told him that he could only have half a date, the rest will be mine. I wanted to surprise him, and since he can't read my thoughts, he doesn't know what I'm planning to do.

"Nope, not a chance" I smiled.

"Please?" He said smiling crookedly at me. I just shook my head, and he sighed. "But you are going to tell me, right?"

"Eventually" Of course, it's his surprise. I suddenly stopped.

"What?" he asked immediately anxious.

"Would you do something for me?" I asked politely.

"Anything" he vowed.

"Could you please tune out all other people's thoughts? Please?" I put on my best puppy dog face. "Please, don't ruin this for me"

"It's heartbreaking to tell you no when you look like this" He smiled, "ok, ok. I'm deaf, now are you going to tell me?"

"Wait for it" I said as I pulled him along. It's only a matter of seconds and he'll figure out where we're going. To the meadow of course.

"Ah" he said when he realized where we were heading, "but why?"

"I thought you were supposed to be patient" Since I first saw Edward I never saw him impatient. With me at least.

"Sorry, sometimes it gets out of hand" He chuckled. When we got there, I stopped walking and turned to him.

"Stay here" I ordered leaving his hands.

"Where are you going?" He asked confused.

"I'll be right back, just don't move." I said quickly, heading for the trees but I turned, "Remember, Tune out" I ordered. He was fighting back a smile, but nodded. I turned away from him and started running. She wasn't far, but she couldn't come to me or else Edward would catch her scent.

"Where is it, Alice?" I told her quickly.

"Here it is" She said handing my the plastic bag.

"Did they cost you more than what I gave you?"

"No, the money was enough. Now go" She said enthusiastic.

I ran back to Edward. He was sitting in the same place I left him in. He smiled when he saw me. I stopped to catch my breath before I sat in front of him. He noticed the plastic bag.

"What's that?" he asked confused. And I was sure that he didn't cheat, he really did tune it out. I smiled. I took the plastic bag that I dropped beside me and gave it to him. He looked at me unsure.

"Open it" I said, "It's yours" Confusion spread on his face as he took the bag. He got out to small boxes from the bag. He put them in front of both of us, and put the bag away. He looked at them then at me, still confused.

"Should I open them?" He asked. I nodded with a smile. He took the first box and opened it. He stared at it for a while before, reaching in and getting it out. It was a shape of half a broken heart. It was golden colored Topaz. He looked at it then at me, with a bewildered expression. "You bought that?" He whispered gazing into my eyes. I smiled and nodded shyly "Why?" He asked putting one hand on my face. Clearly liked it but he was still surprised. I sighed and leaned my head on his hand as I whispered,

"Happy Birthday, my Edward"

"Oh, Bella" He whispered. And so quickly I was in his arms. He hugged me tightly, "Thank you. But it's too much." He whispered struggling to find words.

"Look who's talking" I muttered. He chuckled and released me. He looked at the half hearted Topaz then at me. He looked like he was trying t figure something out. I knew exactly what he was trying to understand. So I got out my necklace, which I had carefully hidden under my t-shirt, and showed it to him. It was the other half.

"Wow" was all he was capable of saying.

"So you like it?"

"Like it?" He asked bewildered, "that's an understatement. I can't tell you how much I love it Bella. Thank you" His voice was full of unphrased emotion, but his eyes said it all. There were surprise, and joy in them. He took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead, "I wish I could tell you how much this means to me." He whispered in my ear. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me again, but this time he pulled me next to him. So I was leaning on his right side.

"So if this is my present, then what is this?" He said pointing at the other box. I chuckled.

"Your present, too" I laughed. He pulled me away to meet my gaze. He narrowed his eyes.

"Isabella Swan, How many presents did you get me?"

"Just two" I shrugged innocently.

"Why two? One was more than enough. Besides we both know hat this is no real birthday."

"Wrong. This is to me. And don't you dare say one is enough. You get me stuff all the time can't I get you something once." I made my puppy face again. He sighed.

"Ok, but only this once." He reached for the other box.

"Wait" I stopped him, just before he opened it. He looked at me.

"Come first" I said standing up, he looked confused again.

"Where to?" He said standing up. I just sighed and pulled him with me. I walked a bit faster than my usual and I could feel his eyes on me.

"Alice" I called when her figure was clear in front of me.

"Alice?" He asked confused. She came to me.

"Is it there?" I asked her.

"Yup" She said jumping and clapping, "Oh Edward you'll love this" She said hugging him. He looked from Alice to me.

"Can't I cheat?" He asked me hopelessly.

"Nope" I smiled.

"Even if you did, my thoughts are well hidden" Alice giggled. We both pulled Edward through the woods. Till we finally reached the road. I turned to him.

"Ok, now you can open it" I told him. He looked at me and Alice, then turned to the box in his hands. He opened the box, and his eyebrows were raised in surprise. He got out a key and looked at me. I smiled and pointed to the right of the road, he followed my where my finger was pointing with his eyes, till they came to a sudden stop.

"You didn't" He whispered breathlessly.

"Oh, yes she did" Alice said energetically. I watched Edward as he stared with his mouth open on a silver motorcycle that resembled the one he had before, but never got the chance to ride. I was feeling really bad since he gave his to Jasper because of me. He turned to look at me.

"I figured since, I wouldn't be able to keep pace with you. Why not ride with you?" I smiled shyly. And I didn't feel the ground under my legs. He lifted me into a hug, that showed how excited he was. I laughed. But then he put me down and looked at me with hesitant eyes.

"You paid for all that?" He asked looking a bit uncomfortable by that fact.

"Well, I have to admit. Alice helped me a lot in the motorcycle." I admitted sheepishly, "Don't you dare say a word about that. It ill hurt my feelings" It won't but I only said that to make him shut it. He hesitated for a while then smiled.

"Thank you" He told me. Then turned to Alice, "Thanks Al, but you'll never let her do this again" She glared at him but then decided to ignore that. He turned to me and kissed my forehead again.

"I love you" He murmured

"I love you" I smiled.

"Now, lets' go for a ride" He said excitedly.

Next morning, I was so exhausted. Riding on a motorcycle with Edward was kind of frightening. It was going so fast that I didn't see the road. I nearly had a heart attack, but I didn't tell him of course. I went to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. Edward was hunting with his family. He's supposed to be back in two days. I didn't feel up to anything since Edward wasn't here. I sat as I started eating my cereal, thinking about how happy Edward was and how it made me happy. I sat there for awhile in silence, but it was interrupted by the door bell ringing. I went to see who. I opened the door, and once I did I was frozen in my place. Shocked!

"Hello Bella"

A/N: Sorry it was a long chapter but I didn't know where to stop, this seems like a nice stop lol. I hoped you enjoyed this one. Do you think my writing style is better this was or should I stick to the way I wrote "Please trust me"? please tell me honestly. Thanks. I'm glad I'm back.


	3. Chapter 2: The visitor

A/N: Hey, so was so happy, so I decided I should make you too, and update

A/N: Hey, so was so happy, so I decided I should make you too, and update. Thank you so much for the people who sent me PMs with their guesses, but sorry no one got it right. So here is my BIG surprise. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line and the events.

**Chapter 2: The visitor**

I stood there trying to swallow the lump in my throat. My eyes were wide with surprise and fear, as I looked into the read Topaz eyes that were starring at me.

"Jane" I whispered my voice shaking. A smirk spread on her face as she saw the horror that was on my face. Suddenly she disappeared from in front of me and appeared on the couch. I still couldn't move. It took me some time for my muscles to receive my brain's order to move. I walked slowly, after I closed the door , to the armchair that's in front of the couch. I was starting to feel week again and my breathing was getting hard. Ever since I broke the spell I had some side effects. Whenever I'm sad or worried, I get the symptoms again. I grabbed the inhaler from my pocket and put it in my mouth. I started to breathe again. Jane never moved her eyes from my face.

"I see you're still human" She noted with a tone of pleasure in her voice. I didn't understand why that pleased her.

"W…we have a d…date set" I stuttered in fear.

"When?" She said narrowing her eyes.

"After a m…month" I whispered putting the inhaler in my mouth again. She laughed.

"That isn't good"

"What d…do you m…mean?" The fear in my lungs was about to explode.

"We'll set the date, and we'll be here to watch it in action" She said standing up, "You have two weeks"

"Two weeks" I shrieked, "But Aro said..."

"Aro doesn't really have a say in the matter anymore" She said her smile widening as she saw my panic. My forehead ceased. What does she mean that Aro doesn't have a say in the matter?

"Why?" I whispered fighting back tears.

"Well, we figured that you need a limit" She said folding her arms. _Two weeks? Edward would never agree_.

"But…" I started to plead for more time but she cut me.

"Look" Her tone getting more threatening now, "If I come here in two weeks and if you weren't ready to be changed in the same second" She stopped an evil smile on her face.

"What?" I asked afraid.

"Both of you will be executed" She said her grin wide enough to show her white teeth. I gasped.

"Both of us?" I whispered unable to breathe. I used the inhaler again, "Why him?" fighting back tears.

"Well, Caius figured, this is only way to make you both care. Because if you didn't care about losing your life, you would care about him losing his. And the other way around" I couldn't speak. How on earth was I suppose to get Edward to do it. My mind unexpectedly quickly jumped to the treaty.

"Does it have to be here?" Her eyebrows pulled together.

"What difference will it make?" She asked acidly.

"A big one, we can't do it here. We were planning to do it out of town" I started babbling from fear. Trying to think quickly.

"I don't think your motive to do this. But I have an even better idea" She said flashing an evil smile, "We'll be expecting you to come to us after two weeks"

"Me? Come to Italy?" I panicked.

"Yes, Bring with you whoever will change you. And let him or her change you there. In front of us" She said heading to the door. I tried to stand up but I couldn't. I was shaking from head to toe. I was so weak that I couldn't move my legs.

"Please" I whispered unable to find my voice, "Can you please wait one more month. He'll never agree" She seemed to enjoy watching me plead.

"My orders are clear. Two weeks. We'll be waiting for you to come. If you know what's good for you and him you'd better show up" She said bitterly before she disappeared. I put the inhaler in my mouth again and started pressing the button till I started to breathe again. After a while I managed to stand up and go to my room.

I sat there in my bed trying to think straight. _What should I do?_ I thought in panic, _I can't tell him Jane was here, and threatened me. He will just take it as a reason to delay._I buried my face in my hands. _"Not because you're afraid"_ his voice repeated in my head his earlier words over and over. _"I won't let anyone hurt"_ his voice repeated in my head again. _"We'll hide you. She won't be able to find you"_, _"Don't be afraid", "I'll protect you". _His voice kept telling me.

"I know" I shouted, "It's not really me I'm worried about" Te same sentences kept repeating in my head. I started crying silently. I decided that I'll try to convince him to change me sooner. I won't wait till she comes to witness. Maybe I could get him to change me before two weeks, so when she comes I could be already a vampire, or fighting the pain to become one. What of I couldn't convince him? What if he just stuck to his word? I can't just sit and wait for her to come and…. I couldn't even let myself think of the possibility. There must be a way. This isn't something that I'll _try_ to do, this is something I _have to_ and _will _do. I took the pills that Carlisle wrote for me. He gave me some pills to calm me down whenever I get the symptoms and Edward's not here. I never thought I'll need them, and so did Edward. So it was the first time to open it.

I went back to my bed, and tried to sleep. But I couldn't. What made them change their mind? How could Aro not have a say in the matter? Since when did Caius give orders? How come Alice didn't see this coming? My head was about to explode. I had a lot of questions that needed answering. I sat up and got up a note book Edward got for me before. He gave it to me the day gave me the pills. He told me whenever I'm so worried, or need to talk but can't, I should just write all my worries down in it. This is something else I never thought I'd need to use. I started writing down everything. My meeting with Jane, What she said, what I felt, what I decided, and what I hope for. And it really did help. It calmed me down a lot. I closed it and hid it in my closet so that Edward wouldn't see it. I had to do one more thing. I went downstairs, and picked up the phone. I dialed the number and waited for someone to pickup.

"Hello?"

"Hey Billy, it's me" I said trying to sound enthusiastic. It was a poor attempt but I don't think he saw through it.

"Oh, hi Bella. How are you?" He said clearly pleased that I called.

"How's Jacob?" I said casually. Jacob and I were still friends. It got awkward sometimes but since he promised he won't fight, it's been easier.

"He's great" Billy said happily.

"Well, Charlie and I miss you both so much. How about you and Jacob come and have dinner with us today? Besides there's a game tonight, Charlie would be glad to have someone watch it with him."

"Sure Bella" He sounded surprised, "What time would you like us to come?" I glanced at the clock, it was still 12.

"How about six?" I said.

"Six it is then"

"Great. Thanks, bye" I said trying to sound cheerful.

"Bye" He said before I hung up. I sighed in relief. I don't like it when I use Jacob but this is an emergency. His scent would cover Jane's and this way Edward won't have a clue. I was still panicking. I used my inhaler more than usual. I had a feeling that I won't be able to convince Edward, Then what will I do?

A/N: So? What do you think of my surprise visitor? The Plot? I hope you enjoyed this. I was going to update tomorrow, but I updated today just for you. :D


	4. Chapter 3: Surprise

.A/N: Yaaay! I'm glad I surprised you guys. Well now you know the plot of the story. I hope I didn't disappoint you after "Please trust me". Enjoy.

**Chapter 3: ****Surprise**

"Bella?" I heard Charlie's voice from the door.

"Yeah dad" I called back. He got in looking tired. I took his jacket and hung it. He sat down in his usual spot on the couch in front of the TV. "Hey dad, I invited Billy and Jacob over for dinner. Do you think you can wait till they come?"

"Oh sure, sure. I can wait. It's a nice thing you invited them, I haven't seen Billy in ages" He said with a smile. I glanced at the clock it was still five. I heard the doorbell ring and nearly jumped. _Could Jane come back again? Oh no, not with Charlie around._ I took a grip of myself and stood up and went to the door. I hesitated but eventually I opened it.

"Jacob" I sighed in relief, his grin stretched wide on his face, but it disappeared once he saw my face, I tried not to notice that. "C'mon in. Hey Billy" I greeted them as I stepped aside to let them enter. Jacob eyed me suspiciously as he entered but I pretended I didn't notice. I wondered what my face was revealing.

"Hey Bella. Jacob thought you might need some help, so he decided that we should come an hour early" He said rolling his eyes. Jacob nearly blushed.

"Thanks Jake, but I'm already done cooking. Maybe you could help me set the table." I said smiling at him cheerfully.

"No problem" He smiled. Billy went to sit with Charlie, while Jacob came with me to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" He asked once we were alone. I tried to look confused.

"What do you mean what's wrong? Nothing is" I said turning to the cupboard to avoid his gaze. I got out plates, forks, and knives.

"Bella, you know I know you better than to be fooled by some mask you put on" He said griping my shoulder and turning me to face him. I tried to avoid his gaze but I couldn't.

"I just have a lot on my mind, Jake" I said shrugging off his arms to go set the table. He came behind my holding the plates and started putting them.

"Tell me" He whispered. I turned my back on him to put the forks and the knives in place, "Do you have a problem?"

"Something like that" I said quietly. When I didn't have the forks and knives as an excuse to look away from him, I went to the fridge to get some juice. He followed me.

"Maybe I could help" He said softly. I didn't look at him. I headed for the table to put the juice.

"Dinner's ready" I called for them, then I turned to look at Jacob's concerned face, "you can't. No one can" I turned back to the table again, and he didn't have a chance to say anything else because Charlie and Billy entered the kitchen.

"Mmm, the Lasagne was amazing Bells" Charlie said giving me his plate.

"It sure was" Billy agreed. I managed to push a smile on my face. I put all the plates in the sink and I started washing the dishes. Jacob volunteered to help. I wash and he dries.

"You still aren't gonna tell me?" He whispered. I fixed my eyes on the dish that was in my hands. I shook my head. He nodded and was quiet for a while. "Does it have anything to do with the bloodsucker who was here?" The plate in my hand slipped and fell on the floor. Horror covered my face, I looked at him terrified.

"How do you know about that?" I whispered. He looked shocked by my expression.

"I can't read minds but I can smell" He wrinkled his nose, "your living room stinks" He chuckled but I could see that his eyes were full of concern. I tried to pull myself together and turned back to pick up the dish that slipped. "Who was here?" he demanded when he read the fear that was in my eyes.

"Edward. Who else?" My voice shook and that's what gave me away.

"I know his scent Bella. I know all the Cullen's scents. This isn't one of them" He said his voice starting to get a bit angry. I couldn't look at him, I didn't know what to say, so I didn't answer. I started to get worried. My body started to shake, I couldn't stand up. _Oh no, not now._ My face must've started to turn pale because I saw his appalled face looking at me.

"Are you ok?" He asked anxiously. The room started to spin as my breath turned onto gasps. "Bella?" his voice alarmed, I felt his arm wrap around my waist to steady me.

"What's wrong?" I heard Charlie's anxious voice rushing into the kitchen. He seemed to understand once he saw me. "Where's your inhaler Bella?" He asked quickly.

"Bedroom" I managed to push the words out of my mouth.

"What happened Jacob?" I heard Billy's voice.

"Nothing" Jacob shouted in anxiousness, "Bella breathe" he pleaded. I tried but I couldn't.

"Can't" I gasped. Charlie was back with my inhaler. He put it in my mouth, and I started breathing normally again.

"Thanks" I whispered. Charlie was still worried. He didn't understand what this was. He talked with Carlisle before, and Carlisle came up with a disease that causes the same symptoms. He told him that it will wear off on it's own after a few months. "I'm fine dad, don't worry. I just need to get my pills, and I'll be ok" I reassured him with a faint smile.

"Ok honey. If you feel anything just tell me and we'll call Dr. Carlisle again" He said still anxious. He was referring to the first time this happened. I nodded still smiling. Then he took Billy and they got out of the room. Jacob was still gripping my waist and I wasn't ready to stand on my own yet. I could feel his eyes burning on my face, I went to open the fridge he came with me.

"Again?" He asked stunned. I got out a small piece of chocolate and ate it, to make the room stop spinning. I nodded to him without saying a word.

"Please, help me get to my room" I whispered. He nodded and walked me all the way up to my room. I opened my desk drawer and got out my pills, poured some water and took them. All the time Jacob didn't take his eyes of my face. After a few minutes I was able to stand again.

"Thank you Jake, I can stand now" My voice was back. I smiled as he hesitated then his hands dropped from my waist.

"What was that?" He asked still stunned.

"Do you remember what happened a few weeks ago?" I said quietly. He nodded as he sat on my rocking chair. "Well, the spell had some side effects. Whenever I feel sad, angry, worried I get the symptoms again. Carlisle wrote me those pills in case it happens when Edward isn't here." I explained quietly. I sat on the edge of my bed, waiting for my head to stop spinning. We sat quietly for a moment. No sound but the creaking of the rocking chair.

"Why do you refuse to tell me who was here?" He asked suspiciously.

"Three reasons" I told him. He entwined his hands together waiting for me to list them. I sighed "One, it will only make you angry" His eyebrows pulled together, "Two, you won't be able to help me so that will make you angrier" He frowned.

"Three?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"He'll probably read it in your mind" He knew very well that I was referring to Edward. He looked surprised.

"He doesn't know too?" He asked incredulously. I nodded. "Why?"

"Because if he did it will only complicate things more than they already are" I sighed. His brows pulled together again.

"I don't understand" He admitted.

"That's what I'm counting on" I said lightly. He frowned.

"If you need help, will you tell me?" He asked softly. I bit my lip.

"I already do" I said quietly.

"I promise I won't be mad. And I'll stay as far as I could from him, so he won't be able to know anything" He vowed.

"I'm not sure" I hesitated. _I'll just make him angry for no reason, he won't be able to do anything_. I shook my head violently. I really wanted someone to talk to, but Jacob can't be that someone.

"Please, Bella" He pleaded. I looked into his eyes there was more than concern in them, there was pain. Pain for my pain.

"I'm sorry Jake, this is a risk I'm not going to take" I whispered. Before he could say something else, I heard Charlie.

"Bella" He called.

"Yeah dad?" I called back.

"Renee wants you on the phone." I stood up relieved with the interruption. Jake stood up too, and descended down with me. I took the phone from Charlie.

"Mom?"

"Hey sweety" She sounded excited, "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too mom" I said confused. She sounded like she could scream in happiness.

"Do you have plans to go anywhere tomorrow?"

"No"

"Then don't make ones. Someone is coming to see you tomorrow" She giggled.

"Who?" I asked when she didn't say.

"I won't tell you, it's a surprise" She teased. I groaned.

"Mom, you know I hate surprises."

"I can't spoil this one. I'll give you one hint" I frowned.

"Fine"

"He's a really old friend of yours" She said slowly.

"Who?" I felt my forehead cease.

"Bye Bella" She said cheerfully before she hung up. I started to think, who's could be that friend of mine, that mom's so psyched that he's coming?

"Anything wrong Bella?" Charlie said when he found me motionless.

"Uh no. I think I'm expecting, er, company tomorrow" I stuttered.

"Who?" He asked confused by my expression.

"I don't know"

A/N: Cliffie yaaaaaaaaaaay! I love it when I leave you with a cliffie. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all for the great reviews.


	5. Chapter 4: Suspicions

.A/N: Well, I hope you like this chapter. Oh, and Thank you so much Caitlin for your unbelievable support. I dunno what I'd do without you.

**Chapter**** 4: Suspicion**

I rolled around in my bed trying to ignore the sun ray that shined through my window and get some more sleep. I felt a pair of cool arms around me, so I lifted my eyelids a small bit to find the face of my angel.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty" he whispered with my favourite crooked smile on his face.

"Hey" I whispered. I felt the smile spread on my face as he gently stroke my cheek with his fingertips, "You're back early"

"I couldn't help it, I missed you too much" He smiled. I sat up in my bed trying to stop my head from spinning, and the memory of yesterday started coming back to me. It helped me that I was in his arms, I couldn't feel very worried, and he couldn't notice.

"Time for breakfast" he said cheerfully. As usual he carried me to the kitchen and sat me down on the chair. Edward took some cooking lessons from Esme to cook for me. He looked very proud of himself whenever he gave me a dish that he cooked, and I have to admit he cooks really well for someone who doesn't eat food at all.

"What's for breakfast today?" I asked.

"Scrambled eggs" He said cheerfully. He left my hand and headed for the fridge. Now I had to cope with my worries without his help. Not having him touch me to calm me down made everything very hard. I tried not to think about yesterday, I didn't want the weakness and the hard breathing to show up when he's here. That would give me away and he'll know that I'm worried about something. I took a deep breath to steady myself but unfortunately he noticed.

"What?" I asked when he was staring at me, trying to look confused.

"Nothing" He mumbled then turned to the pan. He put the food in front of me and as usual he kept watching me while I was eating. After I finished I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, that was delicious" I said sincerely. He smiled.

"Anytime" he chuckled. I stood up.

"Can I go have my human moment?" I asked smiling.

"Sure" He smiled. I went to the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I changed my clothes and stood infront of the mirror to start combing my hair. It took me a while to tame it but I succeeded. I went to my room and found him sitting on my rocking chair. He looked concerned. I was afraid to ask. He stood up and came downstairs with me to sit in the living room. We sat on the couch in silence for a while.

"What happened yesterday?" He asked quietly. I was suddenly alarmed, but I tried to look confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked not looking at him.

"What made you use this?" I looked at him to see him holding my pills. His face was concerned, his eyebrows were pulled together. I gulped

"Oh that" I said slowly, "Um see, Jacob and Billy were here, and um Jacob uh got on my nerves as usual. So I got the symptoms and you weren't here" I stuttered hoping that it wasn't obvious that I was lying. I don't think he bought it but he let it drop, for now at least.

"So why were they here?" he asked casually but his eyes were confused.

"I invited them for dinner. It's been a while since dad and I saw any of them" I said quickly. He didn't lift his eyes from my face, they looked thoughtful. After a while he decided that he won't question me on the subject anymore.

"So what do you have planned for today?" He struggled a bit to keep his tone as casual as before. He looked at the pills in his hands.

"I'm expecting uh someone" He looked up again his face confused by my tone.

"Who?" He said totally distracted from the first subject.

"I have no idea" I sighed. He pulled his eyebrows together and tilted his head to the right. I sighed again and told him about Renee's phone call.

"Really?" He said thoughtfully, "Who were your friends before?"

"I didn't have much. I wasn't popular."

"That's hard to believe" he interrupted.

"I can't think of anyone who Renee would be that thrilled to have him meet me" I said ignoring his comment.

"Him?" He asked merely interested but I could see that he was really interested.

"Yeah, her exact words were _'he's a really old friend of yours'. _But I can think of nobody" I shrugged.

"hmm" was his answer. I started to think of ways to open the subject of my mortality. My ideas were zero. I had nothing. I leaned closer to sit in his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed.

"Edward" I mumbled. He started playing with my hair.

"Yes?"

"Let's say hypothetically that I wanted something really bad and you don't approve of it, what should I do then?" I didn't have this planned I was going by instinct. He was silent for a moment, trying to figure out what to say.

"Hypothetically?" I nodded. He sighed, "Well, that's not possible. So I suggest you'd ask again." He hesitated, "What do you want?" he added.

"I thought we were talking about a hypothetical case" I said quickly.

"What do you want, Bella?" he repeated and I could almost hear the rolling of his eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Do you promise you won't get mad and you would be reasonable?" I know that he would get mad anyway. He was silent for a moment.

"Ok, I promise" He said slowly. I took another deep breath and started.

"Edward, I want to be changed into a vampire" I mumbled.

"I thought we agreed that in a month's time you'll be one" He said confused.

"I know, but a month is just too much. I can't wait that long. And let's face it, with my luck I won't be able to last a week" I said trying to sound wise but of course I failed. He pulled me away to look at me. His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"When _exactly_ do you want to be changed?" he asked suspiciously.

"A week, maybe two" I mumbled not looking at him. I felt his hands stiffen on my shoulder.

"A week?" he whispered.

"You promised you'd be reasonable" I said quietly. He looked at me with shock on his face. Then he took a grip of himself.

"No" He said simply, "a deal's a deal. We agreed that I'll change you after the wedding" He smiled. My heart started to beat fast. This no was final, I know it but I didn't give up.

"So let's have the wedding by the end of this week and change me next week" I said quickly turning worried. And that was my mistake he looked at me confused.

"Something happened" He noted suspiciously, "something made you change your mind" ops! I bit my lip.

"Nothing happened. I just want to do it before…" I stopped suddenly. I was about to say before Jane comes.

"Before what?" He demanded.

"Before Renee comes" I said quickly, "She's coming in two weeks and she's going to try to talk me out of the whole wedding and stuff" I said nervously.

"That's not a good enough reason to make you worry that way" He said his eyes burning in mine.

"I'm not worried" I said quickly. He lifted one eyebrow and dropped his hands from my shoulders and I started gasping. He put he held my hands.

"If you weren't worried that wouldn't have happened" He said a bit angry. I didn't look at him. What should I do now? "Bella" he said softly. I didn't look at him. He turned my head to his face and waited till our eyes met. "Tell me what happened" He whispered in his sweet velvet voice. His scent struck my face and stunned my mind. I couldn't think straight but at least I was able to handle myself.

"Nothing happened" I said stubbornly. He looked at me for a while. Then he seemed to sense that I wasn't going to give in, so he dropped his hands from my face and looked the other way. I sighed in relief but my hard breathing was back, I tried to quiet it so he wouldn't notice but of course he did. He looked at me his eyes full of sadness, confusion, pain, and anger.

"Not worried. Yeah right" he said in an almost in audible voice to himself that I wasn't sure if he really said that. He wrapped his arms around me to make me feel better and started stroking my cheek. I didn't look at him. I hate it when I have to lie to him like that. I don't like lying or keeping secrets from Edward but this was for his own good. I sighed and hoped that I would find another way to convince him. Suddenly the door bell rang, I jumped at the sound. It was too quiet.

"That must be your visitor" Edward said a bit acidly. Edward stood to go get the door. He opened it and I was still on the couch deep in thought but I was pulled out of them by the sound of Edward calling me.

"Uh Bella? I think it's your uh visitor." I stood up to go and see who. I went to the door.

A/N: I lobe playing the evil part. Yaaaaaaay! Cliffie. I just love them, don't you? Ha ha ha. I hoped you liked this chapter, it's a bit longer than the others, I dunno if that's good or not lol. Cya next chappy. :D


	6. Chapter 5: My old friend

.A/N: So I couldn't bare leaving you guys on that cliff for long. I'm trying to be evil here (shakes her head) I can't. Hope it was worth the wait.

**Chapter 5: An old friend**

I stood at the door confused. In front of me was a tall, good looking guy holding flowers to me. He hade a pinkish- pale face, beautiful brown eyes, and pink thin lips that stretched into a warm smile. His brown hair was styled in a half spiky way. He wore faded blue jeans and a white half sleeved T-shirt. I tried to remember the face but I couldn't. I felt Edward's still body next to me. He seemed to notice this.

"Don't you remember me?" he asked still smiling. He took the palm of my hand and place two fingers in them, they made a V shape, "remember this, my klutzy sis?" He said looking deeply in my eyes. And once he said that I remembered him I gasped.

"Kyle?" I said gasped, he smiled. "Is that you?"

"Blood and flesh" He grinned. And before I could think about it I ran into his arms, he wrapped his arms around my waist as he lifted me and spun me around.

"I missed you so much" I said feeling a tear in my eyes. He laughed as he put me down.

"I missed you too" He said softly.

"I didn't think I'll ever see you again" I said cheerfully.

"Same here" he said stroking me cheek.

"You have a lot to tell me about mister" I said putting my index finger in front of his face, "How were you? What happened? How was it like? Wh…."

"Whoa, slow down their. I'll tell you everything once I sit down and relax from the long journey." He said smiling. I suddenly was aware of Edward's tension. I grabbed Kyle's hand and pulled him with me.

"Come there is someone I want you to meet" I said excitedly. I pulled him and stopped in front of Edward who stood motionless at the door.

"Edward this is Kyle. Kyle, this is Edward" I said waving at both of them, they just smiled at each other, but I could feel the anger that Edward was holding back.

"Kyle" I said turning to him, he was still smiling, "guess who Edward is?" I said excitedly. He looked at both of us.

"Your boyfriend?" He shrugged still smiling. I shook my head.

"No" I laughed, "look" I showed him the ring that was on my right hand, his eyes widened.

"No" He gasped. When his eyes looked back at me they were thrilled, "I don't believe it. My little sis is getting married" He said excitedly. I nodded thrilled. "Congratulations, sweety" he said giving me another hug, "oh sorry" he said quickly releasing me, "I forgot your about to be a married woman. I can't do that now" He laughed. Edward seemed to relax. He seemed to have decided that he didn't need to worry from Kyle.

"No, it's ok. I can see you're just friends" Edward talked for the first time. Kyle quickly held out his hand to Edward, and Edward shook it.

"Congratulations" Kyle told Edward sincerely. Edward smiled, "I'm so happy for you" He said looking at both of us.

"Thank you" Edward told him sincerely. I noticed that we were outside.

"C'mon in" I told him standing aside. He was about to enter but stopped. He looked at Edward.

"Is it ok if I do?" He asked hesitantly. Edward's smile was warm

"Of course. You're her friend" He said simply. Kyle returned the smile and walked in. He gave me the flowers, I looked at them.

"You remembered" I noted softly. These were my favourite kind of flowers.

"Of course" He said as he sat in the living room. Edward and I sat on the couch as he sat on the armchair, "So, when's your big day?" he asked excitedly.

"In a month" I said smiling.

"Told you" He teased as he winked at me. I laughed.

"Yes you did. You were always right about everything" I sighed.

"Can you cook?" He asked casually.

"Of course, why? Are you hungry?" I asked immediately.

"No, I'm starving." He said touching his stomach.

"Same old, same old" I said shaking my head and standing up, "you haven't changed a bit, have you?" He just smiled, I headed to the kitchen.

"If you don't cook as good as Renee then don't bother" He teased.

"Ha!" was my answer. I got some left over Lasagne from yesterday and popped it in the microwave. Edward laughed at something Kyle said but I didn't hear it. I was glad they were getting along. Kyle was my best friend years ago, so Edward didn't have to worry, we were just like brother and sister.

"Go" I heard Kyle tell Edward, "just stand with her in the kitchen even if she didn't need help. She likes that." I grinned. "I'll be ok here. It's not like I'm a guest. This is my sister's house" He laughed. And in seconds Edward was standing beside me.

"Kyle seems nice" he said smiling. And I was relieved that he approved of him, "his mind is full of memories for you two. How come you never told me about him?" he asked casually. I bit my lip.

"It's a secret I promised I won't tell." I said hesitantly, but I quickly turned to look at him before he gets disappointed, "but I'll ask his permission today. I don't think he'll mind. He doesn't approve of a relation ship with secrets in it. So he'll understand" I said smiling. Edward didn't looked bothered by that.

"So do you like him?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, very much. He really does seem like your brother" He said happily, "What did he mean when he said _'Told you'_ and winked" he asked curiously. I laughed.

"promise me you won't laugh" Even though I just did. He smiled.

"I promise"

"Well, when we were in like the 8th grade or so, I used to always talk to him about how I felt that I would never find someone to love and love me back. And he always kept telling me that I'm just too good for the guys in my school and that somewhere there is one preserved for me. He used to tell me that when I find that one, I'll find him unbelievably amazing, because he has to be that way to deserve me" I rolled my eyes at the last part. Edward pulled me in his arms.

"He was right" Edward whispered in my ear as he held me tightly, "I dunno what I ever did to deserve you"

"It's the other way around" I mumbled. He pulled away a bit to look at me. He dazzled my eyes, it was very nice feeling. I wanted to stand this way forever.

"I love you" He whispered as he pressed his cool lips on my forehead, I closed me eyes and sighed. Suddenly Edward stiffened. I opened my eyes to see Kyle coming in. And once he saw our position, he stopped.

"Oh I'm so sorry" He said with an apologetic smile. Edward started to pull away, "no, please don't pull away because of me. Look" he said still smiling, Edward pulled me back, "I'll just get my plate and get out" He said heading for the microwave, "this is mine, right?"

"Yes" I laughed. He opened the microwave and got out the plate.

"Uh, where are the forks?" he asked shyly.

"Drawer" I told him. Once he got his fork he turned to us.

"Sorry, for the interruption. I'm such a pain I know, but only when I'm hungry" he cleared his throat mockingly, "Now, I'll go watch TV and wait for Charlie, and if I see any of you in the living room" he teased, "I'll kick you both out, just pretend I'm not here" He smiled as he turned for the door.

"I really do like him" Edward whispered in my ear with a chuckle. I grinned.

"I'm glad" I sighed. And I remembered something, "Oh Kyle?" I said pulling away from Edward so I could catch up with him. He stopped and turned to look at me, I got my lips close to his ear to whisper in them, "Can I tell Edward about your secret? I don't like keeping secrets from him" I whispered. He looked a little hesitant.

"Of course you should tell him, but I'm a bit afraid of…" He whispered warily, "you know, how he'll accept me" I laughed.

"Don't worry, Edward's the last person that you should worry about his reaction" He looked confused at first but when I winked he got it.

"Really?" He said shocked, "I see you haven't changed a bit either" he laughed.

"Thanks" I told him.

"Don't mention it, he's your fiancée. He has the right to know everything about you and your friends" He said smiling.

"Thank you, Kyle" Edward said warmly. I didn't notice that he came and stood beside me, so his voice startled me.

"Hey, you two look perfect for each other. And I'm so happy that my sister is getting married, so I won't be the one to cause any fight between you two" he said, "Now I'll go eat because if I waited one more second I think I'll eat the house" We all laughed at him. He turned to the living room.

"He's nice" Edward complemented.

"He's Kyle" I shrugged with a smile. I pulled his hand.

"C'mon I have a lot to explain to you"

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. What do you think of Kyle? And I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. You're the best.


	7. Chapter 6: The secret

.A/N: Yaaay! I am so happy guys, thank you so much. So I decided to update (the happier I get the quicker I update lol). Oh before I forget, when I was replying to the reviews, there are some replies that ff didn't send and said that I already replied before, and I remember clearly that I didn't. So if you reviewed and I didn't reply, know that I wasn't ignoring you, I am very grateful to all of you, so blame the site lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 6: The secret**

Edward and I were sitting across each other on my bed, both of us cross legged. Edward waited patiently till I arranged the story in my head, it was so long ago, so I barely remembered everything.

"Ok, I'll start from the very beginning, but it's a bit hard to explain so keep up with me ok?" I said slowly.

"Ok" He said smiling.

"Well, Kyle's mother is my mom's best friend since school, so we knew each other since we were in diapers. We went kindergarten together and primary school. Kyle was really like my brother, everyone envied us for being so close" I laughed as I remembered people predicting that we'll get married someday.

"Well, one day Kyle came to me and told me a secret of his" I said as I remembered that day very clearly, like it was yesterday.

_It was lunch time, Kyle and I were suppose to meet in the cafeteria but he wasn't there. I looked for him everywhere. I found him sitting alone on the stairs looking really troubled. I went and sat beside him._

_"What's wrong?" I asked putting my arm around his shoulder. He lifted his head and looked at me, his eyes burning on my face._

_"Bella, I just found out something yesterday" He said sadly._

_"What is it?" I asked concerned. He hesitated._

_"I'm not sure if you'll accept it. I'm afraid" He admitted looking at the floor._

_"Afraid of what?" I asked quietly._

_"Of your reaction" He said sadly._

_"Don't. Just say what's wrong, maybe I could make things better" I comforted._

_"Will you stay friends with me? Or will you say I'm a freak?" He hesitated._

_"Of course I'll stay friends with you, and why on earth would I call you that?" I said softly. He looked at me for a while, as if he was sure that this was the last time he'll ever see me._

_"Ok" He said grimly, "come with me, I'll show you something" He stood up and took my head. He lead me to the garden and stopped in a hidden place. "Please don't be afraid and runaway, ok?" he pleaded. This worried me more than it should have._

_"Ok" I whispered. He closed his eyes and looked like he was concentrating on something. Suddenly his figure started changing. I stared wide-eyed unable to understand what I was seeing. Now, I was standing in front of a black cat. It was standing in the same place Kyle was standing in, it has taken his place. But then I realized that __it__ was Kyle. I gasped and clapped my hands on my mouth._

_"Kyle?" I whispered still in shock. That cat nodded it's sad eyes looking at my face. I started to feel dizzy from the shock so I sat down on the floor. Kyle shifted back to his human shape. He looked at me intently. I took a grip of myself and found my voice, "What was that, Kyle?" I whispered, unable to make my voice louder. He sat down in front of me._

_"Bella I'm an animagus" He said quietly and slowly._

_"What's that?"_

_"I shape shift into animals, any kind of animal" He said quietly still looking intently at me. _

_"Really?" I asked my voice normal now, "Any kind?"_

_"Yes" he said quietly._

_"That's so…" I started searching for the word I needed, "cool"_

_"What?" he asked quickly. I took him off __guard, he seemed to expect me to say something like 'sick' or 'freaky'. "that doesn't repulse you?" he asked a little bit cheerful than before._

_"No, you're still Kyle right? Or are you trying to tell me that your not?" I smiled. He laughed._

_"No, I'm still Kyle" He smiled._

_"Then, it doesn't matter if you're not completely human." I said putting my hand on his face. His smile touched his eyes._

_"Thank you Bella. It feels good to have you know, and accept it" said warmly. I gave him a comforting hug and hugged me back._

_"So can you do anything else?" I asked cheerfully when I pulled back._

_"Yes" He looked thrilled, "I can read minds, oh and wanna know something really cool" He said excitedly. I nodded, "I can conceal myself from your memories._

"What's that?" Edward asked confused.

"Well, it's not easy to explain but I'll try. If he wants to, he could let you forget all about him, he could erase every memory you have of him by just touching. It's just like you never met him." Edward had his eyebrows pulled together. I sighed, "Kyle" I called.

"Yeah" he called back.

"Come up here for a second" I turned to Edward, "don't worry, I didn't get it at first too" there was a knock on the door, "come in" Kyle opened the door and came in.

"Doesn't understand it, I see" He laughed, "Don't feel bad. She understood it about the fourth time I explained." He came and sat beside Edward, "do you mind?" he hesitated pointing at Edward's palm.

"No, not at all" He said quickly giving him his palm. Kyle took it and closed his eyes for seconds then opened them and left Edward's hand. Edward looked confused. He looked from me to Kyle. His eyes angry.

"Who are you?" Edward demanded fiercely. Kyle laughed. Edward's eyes flickered to me, "Bella?" he said sharply. I smiled and turned to Kyle and tilted me head in Edward's direction. Kyle smiled and nodded. He took Edward's hand again.

"Oh" Edward said when he got Kyle back in his memory, "that's really cool" Edward complemented him with a smile.

"That's why I didn't tell you before, I forgot that he existed" I smiled and looked at Kyle.

"But why?" Edward asked. Kyle answered him this time.

"My talents were too much for me to handle without help. I needed someone to teach me how to control them. So I had to leave, When I told Bella." He turned to me and smiled, "well, she didn't take it very well. I promised her that she won't feel lonely when I leave because she won't remember me. So I told her goodbye one last time, and held her hand and erased every memory she had of me." I smiled back at him.

"Ah, I see" Edward said quietly, "so when you touched her palm today, you gave her back her memory" Kyle turned to him with a smile.

"You're quick" He noted. He crossed his legs and looked at Edward, "so you're a vampire" Edward looked shocked. I laughed hard. "What did I do?" he asked confused.

"Edward's not used to people reading his mind" I said in between laughs, "that's nice for a change"

Edward grinned, "Yes, I am"

"Wow, I never thought I'd ever meet one" He said amazed. Edward smiled.

"And I never thought there was a real animagus" Edward said.

"Is anything just myth anymore?" I said. We all laughed.

"So, can I ask you a question?" Edward asked Kyle.

"Anything" Kyle assured him.

"Can you read Bella's mind?" Edward asked Bella's mind.

"It's a bit hard but yes" Kyle said honestly, "I dunno why is it so hard to read her mind"

"At least you can" Edward chuckled. I gulped Kyle can read my mind? What if he read what happened with Jane?

"You can't?" Kyle asked incredulously.

"No"

"Why not?" Kyle asked curiously.

"I have no idea" Edward smiled. I started to get worried about Kyle reading my mind. I tried to calm myself down but I couldn't. Ever since I got this illness I get worried rapidly. My breathing was getting heavier by the minute. I gasped one small gasp and the both noticed. I pushed a smile but they saw through it.

"What's wrong?" They both asked quickly. Edward quickly put his hand on my arm, and I calmed down instantly. Kyle looked confused. I looked at his face, he looked like he was concentrating hard on something. He was reading my mind. I panicked, Edward's touch helped but not much.

"Bella, why are you worried?" Edward asked warily. Kyle's eyebrows pulled together.

"Who's Jane?" Kyle asked quickly. Edward's hand stiffen.

"What?" Edward growled, I gulped.

A/N: Yaaaaaay! Cliffy! So what do you think guys? I know I took the word animagus from "Harry Potter" but I added my own powers. I hope you liked it. Please tell me. Thanks for reading._Hesaisasaid_


	8. Chapter 7: Lies & confessions

.A/N: Sorry, I know I promised some of you that I'll update yesterday but I just got my Breaking Dawn copy. I was reading, when I felt a twinge of guilt for leaving you guys like this. so I put down the book (I know, I can't believe I did either. I didn't put the book down when my own family asked me too) and started typing. I love you guys too much lol. I guess I'm just trying to show you how grateful I am. So Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Lies**** & Confessions**

"Bella, why are you about Jane?" Edward demanded in fury. I panicked, Kyle will probably know and Edward will read it in his mind. I started to think in panic. _Kyle, please tell him. That you read that I had a nightmare about her. Please Kyle and I'll tell you everything later. Just please tell him this, _I thought quickly. I couldn't look at Edward, he would see the panic and fear in my eyes. I dropped my eyes to the floor.

"She had a nightmare about her" Kyle said quietly. I fought back a sigh of relief. I could feel both their eyes burning on my face.

"Bella" Edward said softly now, "was that why you are in such a rush? Because of the nightmare" He put took my face in his hands and lifted it to look at me.

"Y…yes" I said quietly. I hated lying to him, I wanted someone to shoot me now. He waited till I met his gaze, there was no escape. His eyes were soft, comforting.

"Don't worry" he whispered with his sweet velvet voice, and pulled me into his arms. He rubbed my back gently, calming me, and kissed my hair, "you're safe with me. I won't let anyone touch you" He whispered in my ears. I closed my eyes tight, trying to hold back my feeling of guilt and pain. When I opened my eyes I found Kyle's eyes on my face, his eyebrows where pulled together looking confused. _Thank you_ I thought. He merely nodded. I hugged Edward tighter trying not to feel guilty, and buried my face in his chest. He stroked my hair, "It's ok Bella. Don't worry, it was just a bad dream. I'm here, I'll always be here. And you'll always be safe. I love you" He whispered in my ears, as he rocked us both back and forth slowly.

"I know." I mumbled, "I love you too" I felt his head bend down and kissed my cheek. I sighed. Edward's cell phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at the number. He sighed.

"Yes, Alice" He answered. He was quiet for a while listening to Alice. "does it have to be now " he groaned. I heard Alice's voice she sounded much like the demanding Alice. "Ok, fine. I'll be on my way" He put the cell back in his pocket, he looked at me with some apologetic expression on his face, "Alice is freaking out over some wedding arrangements. I'm sorry I have to go, but I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Wedding?" It sounded almost impossible to me now. How could a wedding be on in this kind of situation? But I reminded myself that he didn't know. He didn't know that Jane was here. He didn't know that I was threatened. He didn't know that he was in danger. But most of all, he didn't know that if I wasn't changed in two weeks, there won't be a wedding. I felt Kyle's eyes burning on my face. I gulped. "Oh yeah. Sure go ahead. I'll stay here" I pushed a smile on my face, trying to look convincing. But he misunderstood it.

"Don't worry, I won't be long" he promised before he looked at Kyle, "do you think you could take care of her for me?" Edward asked smiling. Kyle pulled himself together, and shifted his gaze to Edward and smiled.

"Sure" Kyle assured him. Edward gave me a quick hug before he disappeared. Once he did, I gasped. I couldn't breathe and I was too weak to go get my inhaler.

"Bella" Kyle said alarmed. There was no way to breath. _Please Kyle get me my inhaler_ I thought to him. I couldn't talk, the worry and fear that I was feeling was more than I ever felt before.

"Where is it?" he asked quickly. I couldn't see him, everything was blurry.

"Desk!" I gasped. He quickly got off the bed and ran to my desk. I heard the sound of pens falling on the floor and papers flying as he searched for it. Suddenly he was at my side. He put it quickly, but gently, in my mouth and started pressing the button. My breathing started to even.

"Thank you" I whispered weakly. When my eyes focused, I realized I was on the floor but I was too weak to stand. Kyle quickly took me in his arms and set me on the bed.

"What happened?" He asked anxiously.

"I'll tell you, but could you please get me a glass of water. I need to take my pills" He didn't say another word. He just ran down to the kitchen. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. But there was no escape the panic that was inside me. I couldn't calm it. Edward was this close to knowing everything, and it would have ruined everything. Kyle was back with a glass of water. He helped me sit up, and watched me as I took my pills. I rested my head back against the wall, waiting for the pills to take their effect. All the time Kyle sat in silence, but whenever I looked at him he had his eyes unfocused. He was reading mind and I knew it. I didn't try to stop him. It was easier than repeating everything again.

"Ah, I see" he said after a while. "But what's this about Jane?" he asked his forehead creasing. I bit my lip. "Oh come on Bella. You know I won't tell him anything."

"I know you won't. I'm more afraid that he'll read it in your mind" I whispered. He smiled.

"Don't worry about that. One of the advantages of being an animagus, I can hide the thoughts that I don't want others to read" He grinned.

"Really?" I asked hopeful. I really wanted someone to talk to. And if that was the case then why not Kyle?

"Yes" He assured. So I started from the very beginning. From what the Volturi are, to our visit, to our promise, till I reached Jane's visit. He looked serious. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"Edward would never agree to change me, if he knew I was doing it because of fear of something else. I tried that before, and that only made him refuse more." I sighed.

"I see" Kyle said absentminded, he looked deep in thought.

"Why didn't you read it in my mind?" I asked confused.

"Your mind blocked this memory. I dunno why, but it was like trying to dig through a brick wall using a spoon" He chuckled. "So what are you planning to do?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, I dunno. I'll just try again"

"What if he didn't agree?" Kyle asked cautiously. I bit my lip and looked the other way, avoiding his gaze. My stomach squeezed in fear but it was the only way if he didn't agree. He seemed to get the message or read it in my mind, "Isabella?" he said shock colored his tone, "how could you go to that dreaded place alone?" He turned my face to his direction. I saw his face full of three kinds of emotions. Shock, fear, and another emotion I didn't understand. It almost look like relief, but I shook my head.

"Do you think I'll have any other alternative?" I said trying to sound sharp but my voice came out as a soft murmur. "Do you think I'll let them just come here and _kill him_?" My voice broke when the word slipped. I shuddered.

"If he didn't agree" Kyle said looking troubled, "then I'll come with you"

"What?!" I didn't expect that, "no, Kyle, no" I shook my head hard at the thought. "They could kill you"

"I won't let you face them alone" He said quietly.

"But I'm dead either way. It won't matter"

"I could get you out of it." He insisted. I didn't understand his expression. It was a strange mix between fear and hope, pain and relief.

"There is no way out of it unless Edward agrees" I hissed.

"There is something you don't know about Vampires and Animaguses. Our royal family, is very well connected to their royal family." He said quietly. I didn't understand.

"What does that got to do with anything?" I asked confused. My mind too weak for riddles right now.

"Bella.." Kyle said calmly, looking directly in my eyes, "I'm descending from the royal family"

A/N: Hope you liked it guys. Sorry if it wasn't good, I was in a bit of a rush. I wanna go back to Breaking Dawn. I hope your happy with me, I posted the chapter for you. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 8: The plan

.A/N: I finished Breaking Dawn, yaaaaaaay!! It's totally off the hook. Now we can talk Jenna lol. So, you guys totally deserve an update after waiting for me till I finished it. So here it is.

**Chapter 8:**** The plan **

I gasped. _Kyle was descending from the royal family?_ That was an unexpected surprise. I looked at Kyle amazed but he didn't look happy. He looked like he was struggling to convince me that this was a good thing. I put a hand on his face but only showed the pain that he was trying to hide.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I whispered.

"No, no it is a g…good thing" He said quietly not looking at me.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked softly stroking his face to calm him. He looked like he was dealing with an internal dilemma.

"It's nothing" He said trying to take a grip of himself.

"Tell me" I whispered still stroking his cheek. He looked at me direct in the eyes. His eyes look desperate. There was something in them, something he wanted to say, or more. Something he wished to say.

"I can't" He smiled a faint smile, but his eyes were full of aguish. "I wish I can" He whispered.

"Why can't you?"

"It's…hard to explain.." he hesitated, "but…let's just say…that it won't…do me any good….if I told you" He struggled before saying every word. It's like he was weighing every single word he used. Like he didn't want anything to slip. But I understood that if he explain to me anything he would get in trouble, so I didn't push him to tell me anything.

"So how's your family connected to the Volturi?" I asked avoiding the first subject. This subject wasn't something he wanted to talk about either. He looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Look, we're just like old friends. Real real old friends. I don't think that this friendship still exists" He said that with a harsh edge in his voice, "but I'll see what I can do" but when he said this his voice broke. It's like he didn't think he can do anything to help. He looked real desperate over something. Everytime our eyes met his struggle was harder. It's like his eyes wanted to betray him and tell me everything.

"Tell me something" I said trying to distract him.

"Yes" he said cautiously.

"You said you can hide the thoughts that you want to hide from Edward, right?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that's right" he said a hint of a smile on his face, glad that I didn't stick to the first conversation.

"Well, I was wondering" I said quietly, "Can you hide someone else's thought too?"

"Yeah, it's hard but not unmanageable. But he or she have to give me access to their full mind" He said simply, shrugging.

"What do you mean _'give you access to their full mind'_?" I asked confused but with a hint of hope in my voice.

"I can read minds but not as powerfully as Edward. He can read everything, but I can only read what you want me to read or what isn't important"

"I don't understand" I felt my eyebrows pull together in confusion. He sighed.

"For example: I was able to read everything in your mind today except for one thing. Your little meeting with Jane. You wanted to hide this. I can't read what you want to hide. But to hide your thoughts from someone I have to have your full mind. Meaning that you have to not try to hide anything from me or else it won't work" He explained. I was starting to understand. My face must have shown my confused mind, he smiled and tried again in a different way, "Ok, look. If you want me to hide a thought in your head from someone else, I have to read all your mind. I have to have every thought that was in your mind in mine. To link our minds together, this way all I have to do, is hide the thought from my mind and it will be hidden in yours too. It's like they are one." He stopped that I understood this time. And I did.

"Oh, so you have to read everything, that's the only thing that you need" I said slowly.

"Yes" he said quietly. Smiling that I finally got it.

I had an idea, and it depended on knowing whether or not Kyle was capable of doing this. And he was. There was hope, there might be a way to convince Edward. I smiled to myself. It was worth the shot. Kyle watched me warily. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What do you have on mind?" He cocked his head to one side.

"Can't you read it? I'm not hiding it" I said smiling.

"Urgh! Your mind is exceptionally exhausting to read. I'm to tired to try, I prefer the easy way. So you tell me" he said rolling his eyes.

"Well, I think there is hope to get Edward to agree" Kyle tensed and I didn't understand why.

"What is it?" he asked calmly.

"Carlisle" I said simply.

"Carlisle? His father, right?" He asked confused.

"Yes" he probably read it in my mind a while ago, "If I told him everything, he'll understand. He'll be able to convince Edward." I said happy that there was hope.

"Yes, but wouldn't Edward read it in his…" he trailed off when he saw the way I was looking a him. "oh" he said blinking.

"So you see what I have in mind" I said quietly, "Carlisle is really wise and he's very reasonable. He'll want to protect Edward and me, so he'll try to convince him with me. But you see where's the only problem here, and you're the only one who can solve it. Will you help me Kyle?" I asked, almost pleaded. Kyle stared at me, and blinked.

"You want me to hide what you'll say to Carlisle from Edward?" He whispered. I nodded.

"Please" I pleaded. His expression turned from shock to the pained struggling expression as before. He was caught in his internal dilemma again. It took him a while but then he made his choice.

"If he agrees, then I'll do it" he said a bit hesitant. I threw my arms around him.

"Thank you Kyle. You're the best" I said gratefully. He hugged me back and then pulled away.

"So when are we going to meet Carlisle?" he asked calmly. I thought about it. It took me a few minutes, because I had to arrange a plan. How was I going to get Carlisle alone without Edward. The seconds ticked by as I thought about it. After a while I felt the invisible light bulb over my head illuminate.

"How long does it take you to hide a thought?" I asked quickly.

"Not long. From eight to twelve seconds to link our minds, then two seconds to hide the thought." He shrugged.

"Excellent" I said smiling.

"What?"

"You are going to go out with Edward when he comes back. I'll go to Carlisle in the hospital and take him for a walk near Seattle. I'll tell him everything. Once We're done talking, I'll tell Carlisle to go back to the hospital, and you're going to get Edward back here. He'll be here with me till you excuse yourself and go to the hospital and deal with Carlisle's thoughts." I said slowly.

"Nice plan, but how will I know that you're done with Carlisle?" he said thinking through the plan.

"hmm, how about you go out for not more than exactly one hour and come back. I'll keep my eye on my watch. And I'll be back here at exactly six o'clock. So I'll be expecting you to come here at ten past six. Don't come any earlier than that. Ok?" I said firmly. He nodded.

"Ten past six we'll be on your door." He assured.

"And I'll be here"

A/N: So what do you think guys? Good plan? Bad plan? Hop you enjoyed this chapter anyway lol. See you soon.


	10. Chapter 9: Yikes!

.A/N: So here's the plan in action. Glad that you liked it. Oh, "Twilight-forever" you have to act surprised when you know who shows up, or else….

.

**Chapter 9: ****Yikes!**

Kyle made insisted on making me lunch. He bragged about how good his cooking was, and I have to admit his Lasagne was delicious. We talked a while about the plan but then we stopped, afraid that Edward might show up suddenly and overhears us. We were in the kitchen, sitting across each other. A smile stretched on Kyle's face. Before I could ask, I felt a pair of cool arms wrap around me. My head leaned back on his shoulder.

"Edward" I breathed. I felt his cool lips on my cheek.

"Ah, it's so easy to miss you, love" He whispered. His scent struck me as usual, stopping my train of thought. I inhaled more and closed my eyes.

"I know how that feels" I whispered. Kyle cleared his throat, bringing me back to reality.

"So, Edward" He said slowly. Edward's cheek left mine and looked at Kyle.

"Yes?" He said gently.

"Would you like to come with me for a walk?" Kyle said friendly. Oh right the plan. Edward's coming drove everything out of my mind as usual. I looked at Edward, his eyes were unfocused. He was reading Kyle's mind. A grin stretched on his face, that made his face lit up.

"Yes, I'd love to" He said happily. I didn't understand what did Kyle think of that made him so willing to go. He looked back at me, "Do you mind, love?" he asked sweetly. His eyes burned into mine. I started to get dizzy. He chuckled, "Breathe, sweetheart" he whispered. I took a sudden breath. I always forgot how to breathe when he looked at me like this.

"Thanks for the reminder" I chuckled. He kissed my hair.

"Anytime" He whispered, "so do you mind if I left you a few minutes?"

"No, no. Of course not. Go have fun." I tried not to answer to quickly, "It's about time you had some. You're always imprisoned with me" He smiled.

"If prison was this good, I would've killed an army to make sure they imprison me for life" He whispered his lips against my cheeks. I shivered. As much as I hated it, I pulled away. I turned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Go" I said. He gave me a breath taking smile and went out of the kitchen. Kyle mouthed "Good luck" before he followed. I waited till I heard the front door shut. I ran up to my bedroom, took my purse and my watch and put it in it. I waited a few minutes to make sure Edward was far enough to not be able to hear my truck roar. Wow, trying to get past a vampire is hard. After a few minutes I got out of the house and went to my truck. I got in and put the key in the ignition. The truck roared to life. I drove as fast as my nerves would allow me. Of course I never got to Edward's speed but I was close. Or at least I thought so. I had a good feeling about this. Kyle said he won't get Edward anywhere near Seattle. I think this way everything was covered. I was surprised when I found myself in front of the hospital. I wasn't used to driving that fast. I got out of the car and ran into the hospital. I reached the front desk. There was a sleepy looking guy sitting there. He looked at me with a bored look.

"Can I help you?" he asked lazily.

"Yes, please. Where could I find dr. Cullen?" I asked quickly.

"Right down this hall" He gestured with his hand towards the end of the hall, "It's the last door on your right"

"Thank you" I told him, and started walking quickly down the hall. I reached the last door. I knocked.

"Come in" Said Carlisle's calm voice. I opened the door, and entered. He looked surprised.

"Oh hi Bella." He said with a smile, "What a lovely surprise. Is there a reason behind this lovely visit?"

"Yes" I said quickly. He examined my panicked expression.

"Are you ok?" He asked worried.

"Well I am but I might not be, if you didn't help me." I said quickly going to him. He stood up and suddenly he was at my side.

"What happened?" He asked holding my arms.

"Can you please come with me. I can't tell you here" I said. His forehead ceased.

"Why not?"

"He might be near here and see my truck or hear your thoughts." I said glancing around.

"Do you mean Edward? Doesn't he know you're here?"

"Of course not" I asked starting to get worried about the time. I got out my watched and looked at it. I still had forty five minutes. "Look, I'll explain everything, but you need to come with me quickly. I don't have much time" I pleaded. He nodded looking serious. "Thank you" and I got out of the office and he was right beside me. He walked silently beside me. We reached the truck, he rode in the passenger seat and I took the drivers seat. I ran quickly to the road of Seattle.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Carlisle asked quickly.

"I have exactly forty five minutes and I have to be home. Or else he'll go and he won't find me." I said quickly. When we were close to Seattle I started to slow down.

"So what' wrong, Bella?" He asked anxiously. I pulled over and turned to look at him. I wore a serious mask on my face.

"Ok, what I'm about to tell you, Edward has no idea about. You can't tell him or else it will ruin everything. Don't worry about him reading your thoughts, I got that covered. Ok?"

"Ok" he said quietly. I took a deep breath.

"Two days ago Jane came to my house" I saw shock cross Carlisle's face, but he didn't interrupt and I was grateful for that. I told him everything. What she threatened me with, their limit. And then I told him about Kyle and his powers. He didn't interrupt me once. He just sat there listening intently. After I finished he considered everything I said.

"But why are you keeping this from Edward?" oh, come on! Was I the only one who knew Edward?

"Because, you know Edward. This will only make him refuse. He'll keep telling me she won't be able to do anything and stuff like that. I can't take that risk" I said breathless. He nodded understandingly.

"So will you please help me convince him?" I pleaded.

"Of course Bella. I'll do my best" He assured me with a smile. I sighed in relief. I laid my head back against the back of my seat, and closed my eyes. It felt so good to have some hope.

"Thank you, Carlisle" I breathed.

"No, thank you Bella for trusting me enough to tell me something like this." he said stroking my cheek.

"A girl can trust her father, right?" I said opening my eyes and looking at him with a smile. He smiled back.

"Right"

"So you would trust your father but not your sister?" I heard a voice beside my window. I jumped.

"Alice" I shrieked. Oh snap, I forgot about her. She must've had a vision that I was coming here. She glared at me. "How long have you been here?"

"Oh not long. I heard Jane's visit and your friend's powers. Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded.

"Alice you know I trust you. I just wanted to talk to someone who could reason with Edward" I explained, but then a thought hit me, "Oh snap. Alice you need to go back with Carlisle to the hospital."

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Kyle needs to hide your thoughts too. If he read it in your thoughts, well all this will be for nothing." I explained quickly. Alice nodded. "But don't forget. Don't hide anything from him. Don't worry, you could trust Kyle" I assured them. They both nodded. I got out my watch and looked at it.

"Uh-oh"

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"It's a quarter past six" Yikes! I'm late.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I didn't leave you with a very big cliffie this time. And I'm not satisfied with that, so I promise you a bigger cliffie next time. LOL! Oh and if the review button didn't work could you please send me an email, to tell me ur review? It's in my profile. Please and thank you.


	11. Chapter 10: Play my card

.A/N: I'm really really really sorry for the delay. I had some problems with my internet so I wasn't able to upload anything. I hope you forgive me guys, I can't stand angering anyone of you. So here's the chapter, Enjoy!

**Chapter 10: ****Play my card**

My breathing was getting hard. I couldn't breathe. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to concentrate on calming myself down, but it wasn't working.

"Bella don't panic" Alice said quickly. Suddenly I felt the inhaler in my mouth. I opened my eyes and found Carlisle pressing the button. I started breathing again.

"Thought it might be in your bag" Carlisle said grinning at me. I smiled back when the inhaler was out of my mouth.

"Alice" I whispered, taking deep breaths to steady myself.

"Yes?"

"You took me shopping today. You saw that Edward was going out and leave me alone so you decided to take me shopping. Do you understand?" I said breathless.

"Yes, I do" Alice said quickly. Carlisle was out of the truck and at my window.

"You go to him. I'll be at the hospital in minutes" He assured me. I started the truck, but then I remembered something.

"Alice, could you please lend me some money?" Even though I hated it, but it was necessary. She smiled and gave me some. "Thanks" I told her still breathless.

"Are you sure you can drive yourself home?" she asked uncertain.

"Yes, you have to go hide your thoughts. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I got to go now" My vision wasn't exactly clear but it was enough to let me see the road. I stopped at a flowers store and bought a freesia bouquet. I used the inhaler more than once, and my pills were controlling my worry. I reached my road safely. But Edward and Kyle were standing out of my house. Kyle looked normal but Edward….I shivered. He stood in the middle of the road, his arms folded and his face furious. I gulped. I parked the truck and opened the door. Suddenly Edward was at my door. His anger was radiating from him, but once he looked at me his expression changed. He was abruptly worried, and anxious. I wondered how my face looked like.

"Bella, are you ok?" He asked quickly, "you look so pale and sick"

"No, I'm fine. Really" I said quickly.

"Where did you go? I was insanely worried" He demanded, but he wasn't as furious as before. I think he didn't think I could handle his anger in my state. And I was grateful for that.

"Alice came to take me shopping. She saw that you were going out and I'll be alone so she came and took me." I whispered.

"Alice" He said in relief. "Bella, please don't do this to me again. Next time you go out, please call me and tell me. You can't imagine how I felt when I came and found the house empty" He said quickly pulling me into a hug. His arms were tight around me. I could feel how worried he was. I looked at Kyle. He pointed at his watch. I mouthed "sorry". He smiled and nodded. Edward kissed my hair and put me on the ground.

"Wait" I said when he was pulling me back to the house. I opened my truck door and got out the bouquet.

"They caught my eyes when we were shopping, so I thought I would get them for you. Since I smell the same" I said smiling.

"Oh Bella" He whispered. He pulled me into another hug and stroked my hair.

"I love you Edward" I whispered. I dunno why but I felt the need to say it. His lips were at my cheek when he whispered.

"I love you too, Bella" and then his lips touched my cheek, and laid a soft kiss on it. A smile formed itself on my lips. He pulled away, held my hand and took the flowers. He smelled them and smiled.

"You still smell better" He said as we got back into the house. I blushed. He opened the door for me and I entered. We sat on the couch.

"So why are you so pale?" he asked softly.

"Oh, well that's because um I thought that Alice told you that she's picking me up. When I found out she didn't tell you, I panicked and got worried about how you'll react. So I came back as fast as I can" I said quickly. He stared at me for a long while. He didn't look like he bought it. I knew he knew I was hiding something. I was sure of it. But what made me relax was that he didn't know what I was hiding.

"Where's Kyle?" I asked once I noticed his absence.

"He excused himself to go call his parents" He smiled. "So What do you want to do?"

"Well, Charlie's going to be late today, so how about we go see your family? I miss them so much" And internally wishing that they would start trying to convince him. His smile widened.

"Sure" He said standing up. I stood up so quickly that my head spun. He caught me just before I hit the floor. "Maybe you should stay in tonight" He suggested looking hesitant.

"No, no. I'm fine. I just need to eat something sugary and I'll be good to go" I assured him. I headed to the fridge and got out a bar of chocolate. I started nibbling on it.

"Ok, now let's go." I said with a bit more energy than before. I didn't look at the road while he was driving. I don't think my nerves would've handled it after what happened today. So I kept starring at him all the way. We had our hands entwined together. Every now and then he would look at our hands then at me and smile. We stopped in front of the Cullens' house just a few minutes later. Alice was waiting for us. She gave me a quick wink before Edward looked at her. It meant that everything was ok. Her thoughts were safely hidden.

"Hey Edward" Alice greeted him with a quick hug. "hey Bella" she said with a wave at me.

"Hey Alice" I said cheerfully.

"Hey Al." He said raising an eyebrow.

"What?" she said innocently.

"You are in big trouble. I think you saw it coming" Edward said lightly but still seriously.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. About the whole kidnapping Bella without telling you thing, blah blah blah" She said rolling her eyes. We both chuckled. We got in and I was surprised to see Carlisle there. Suddenly out of nowhere I was in Esme's embrace. She hugged me so tightly, that I was about to tell her that I can't breathe but she let go before I did.

"Hi Bella. How are you honey?" She asked smiling but I couldn't doubt the pity that was in her eyes. Edward stiffened beside me. I looked at him with a quizzical expression, but he didn't look at me. Edward cocked his head in my direction a bit and narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" He said asked Esme suspiciously. Esme looked at him innocently.

"What?" I asked when no one was explaining. I hated it when they talked to him by there minds. Did they forget that I'm human? Edward didn't answer me. Esme looked at me and shrugged.

"I was just asking him when exactly will he change you?" she said simply. Was Esme in on the plan? Edward turned and looked at Carlisle. Esme gave me a wink and a smile. Yes! She was in on the plan. It looks like Carlisle took her with him and Kyle hid her thoughts too.

"Um… why are you all suddenly interested in knowing the exact time?" Edward said a bit confused. "I don't have an exact date set. It's going to be after the wedding, that's all I know. Whenever she wants, I guess" He said hesitantly. Carlisle looked at me from behind Edward.

"When do you want it Bella?" Carlisle asked me calmly.

"I want it to be this week" I mumbled. Edward turned and looked at me. His face firm.

"After the wedding" He hissed. I think he was telling all of us, not just me.

"But you said whenever she wants. She said this week, then why delay?" Esme said innocently. Edward didn't look at her. His eyes were intent on my face.

"Bella is this still about the nightmare?" He asked his eyes narrowing.

"No" I said as calmly as Carlisle talked, "I feel that I'm ready Edward. I want to do it, when I'm feeling certain and I am now." I had this answer arranged from before, so it sounded convincing.

"And that's why you need to do it now Edward" Carlisle said before Edward could talk, "It would help her a lot as a newborn. If she was emotionally ready, I think she'll be easier to control" Carlisle said in his _"Dr. Cullen"_ voice. Edward looked at Carlisle for a long while. Carlisle's face didn't give away anything. Edward shook his head.

"No, I don't think this has anything to do with that" Uh-oh. I stood still. He turned back to look at me, "Bella, there is something else. I sensed it since I came back from my last hunting trip. You're hiding something from me" It wasn't an accusation, it was just a statement. "So since you don't want to tell me what it is, then I will stick to the plan. It has to be something big. That's why you're always worried." He said simply. I looked at Carlisle then Esme and then Alice. They all knew that there was no way to make him agree. I still had one card in my hand. It was hard, I didn't want to use it, but he left me no other choice, If I didn't want to use plan C the I have to do this. Alice was at my side and held my hand. She saw what I was about to do. She gave my hand a small squeeze. And then I started sobbing. Sobbing so hard, that I could feel Edward's shock.

"Bella? Why are you crying? Please don't…calm down please" He said quickly. He took me into a hug and started stroking my back. I looked at Carlisle and winked at him so that he could understand that what I'll do is an act. I pushed Edward away and looked at him through my tears.

"You don't love me" I said in a broken voice. He looked at me shocked.

"What? I love you Bella. You know that. What makes you think otherwise?" He said still bewildered. I shook my head hard, my tears still spilling.

"Ever since you told me you didn't want me last time, I knew you stopped loving me" I saw the pain that appeared on his face and he winced. I hated myself more, "You still hang out with me because of your guilt. You know I can't survive without you so you're being a gentleman and baring me. You can't stand the idea of being with me forever. I wanted to be sure, so I asked you to change me sooner, but you just can't. You want to delay it as much as possible. YOU DON'T WANT TO BE WITH ME FOREVER! YOU HATE ME, THAT'S WHY YOU LEFT ME" I screamed. He looked at me with a lot of hurt, regret, and remorse in his eyes.

"Bella, I did a stupid mistake by leaving you. I love you. I left you because I love you, and I'm trying to delay because I love you…." If he could cry, he would have. I could see how he regretted leaving me.

"Don't you dare _lie_ to me again. I wanted to make sure and I did. I am setting you free Edward. You don't have to spend forever with me. You don't even have to stand another day with me. "I screamed, internally wishing that my reverse psychology would work. I headed to the door. Alice was with me. Once we were out of sight she started rubbing my arm.

"Will it work?" I whispered, still crying. I was crying because I was forcing him. But I hoped that he would agree to prove to me that he loves me.

"I dunno, he's still shocked, and ….hurt" She whispered that last word. _Oh please please please agree._

A/N: There you go guys. An extra long chapter as an apology. I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it. Sorry again for the delay.


	12. Chapter 11: Secret discussions

.A/N: Ok I'm updating as quick as I can. I'll start school in two weeks. But don't worry I won't rush it. Even if I started school and I didn't finish it, I'll complete it. So here's the chappy, this one is a tad sad (for Edward anyway). Hope you enjoy! I am going to do something EXTREMLY NEW, so I hope I don't disappoint you.

Re-cap: (I was asked to do one, so here it is)

"Will it work?" I whispered, still crying. But I was crying because I was forcing him.

"I dunno, he's still shocked, and ….hurt" She whispered that last word. _Oh please please please agree._

**Chapter 11: Secret discussions**

"I have an idea" Alice said hesitantly and bit her lips. We were in my room.

"What? Tell me Alice, I'll do anything" I said quickly. It seemed that Edward was still undecided because Alice still couldn't see if he agreed or not. She didn't look at me.

"It will be harder than what you did, but it might persuade him" She whispered.

"Tell me Alice. I'll do it" I said hopelessly.

"Can you fake that you're asleep?" She asked me warily.

**Edward's POV** (A/N: Shocking isn't it? But that's still not the new thing :D)

I was in my room, trying to escape the agony that was inside me. I never really realized how much I hurt her. I was so stupid, I still am. How did I ever have the heart to do this to her? Now she thinks I don't love her? I ? don't love her? I want to tell her that the word 'love' is an understatement to how I feel about her. It's just the strongest word I can find. She is my life. She is everything to me. And there, I blew up everything. There must be a way to convince her. I can't let her go, thinking I don't love her.

I couldn't erase how her face looked like when she screamed the most dreadful words.

_"You __don't want to be with me forever! You hate me, that's why you left me"_

Those words weren't true and never will be. I loved her more than a flower loved the sun, more than the fish loved the water, more than a human loved the air, more than a vampire loved blood. Even these words were an understatement. I decided to leave her calm down, then go reason with her. I ignored the burning in the back of my throat , I needed to go hunt, and went to play her lullaby.

A few hours later Alice came back looking miserable.

"How is she Alice?" I asked once she closed the door. I tuned out the mind reading thing not wanting to hear their pity.

"I just got her to sleep. She's broken hearted, poor thing" Alice said sadly. "You can go to her now, if you want to. Just don't wake her up. She needs to rest a bit" Alice said. I nodded. I wanted to go see her. In a matter of seconds I was at her house. Charlie's cruiser was there. So I went to her window as usual and made my jump. I landed gently in her room. She was sleeping peacefully but her face was wet.

I took a chair and sat beside her bed. I started thinking again as I watched her sleep. But her voice pulled me out of my daze. She hiccupped one small hiccup, and tears started flooding again.

"Edward" she whispered in her sleep, "I love you, please don't leave me" The words cut me, I winced.

"I'll try to be better for you. Please I want to be with you forever" She whispered with tears still falling. I looked at her. I hated myself more than I already did. The pain was unbareably. How could I do this to her?

"I just wish you would love me" Her voice broke when she said that. My breath caught and my eyes squeezed themselves shut. I couldn't take it.

"I do love you Bella" I whispered trying hard to hide my pain but I couldn't. She moaned and twisted in her bed.

"You don't love me, you don't want me" Her voice shook. I wondered what was the answer from the Edward that was in her dream. More tears flooded down her face.

"It's ok Edward. But know that I'll always love you" and that was the last thing she said before she drifted into sleep again. I launched out of the room. I couldn't sit and watch her pain. The pain that I caused. I was responsible for this. I was the one who hurt her. I was the one who made her believe I didn't want her. I was torturing her. As I thought I found that I hated the word 'I' because it was what caused everything.

I started thinking about changing her. If I did, she'll believe that I love her. That I want to keep her forever. I didn't notice where my feet took me. I was at the meadow. Our meadow.

But then something clicked. Bella started acting weird after I came back from my hunting trip. If she really thought I didn't love her, then it would've been from the beginning not all of a sudden. Something happened while I was away. Something she doesn't want me to know about. That's what making her want to rush, She's afraid of something.

Suddenly the word snapped. _Afraid?_ That's it. She wants to be changed because she's afraid of something. That's why she's not telling me. She knows that I won't change her if she was doing it because of fear of something else.

I shrugged. If that's it then it doesn't matter whether I knew or not why she was afraid. I won't change her till she is completely ready.

(A/N: Get ready for the EXTREMLY NEW PART)

**The Volturi POVs**

Aro, Marcus, Caius, and Jane were in a small room discussing their plan very seriously.

"Did you go to her?" Aro asked intently.

"Yes" Jane answered with a smirk.

"Is there any possibility she'll be changed?" Marcus asked warily.

"I doubt it. She panicked once I told her. And she told me he would never agree" Jane said her smirk widening.

"And how's our back up plan going?" Caius asked.

"I haven't checked but I think it's going perfectly as planned." Jane said trimphantly.

"I don't like doing this to Carlisle" Aro mumbled. They all glared at him. Suddenly he started screaming in pain. Jane was using her talents. "Ok, ok. Do what you want. But I can't say that I hope the plan's working" He complained.

"Don't worry Caius, everything is going as perfectly as planned" Jane said with a smile.

"Excellent"

A/N: Ok I'm really nervous, I never wrote a Volturi's POV before. I hope I was able to hook u. Please tell me if I messed up. I hope I didn't disappoint you.


	13. Chapter 12: Edward's decision

.A/N: real sorry for 2 things, one: taking so long. I was just so busy these days. But here's my apology. Hope you enjoy it. And 2: ff wouldn't let me reply to the reviews. I wasn't ignoring you, I swear. But the problem is fixed now. I dunno who I was able to reply to and who I wasn't. So if I didn't reply, I swear it was unintentional. I will reply next time. Thanks guys. Know that I'm too grateful to be able to ignore you.

**Re-cap:**

"Don't worry Caius, everything is going as perfectly as planned" Jane said with a smile.

"Excellent"

**Chapter 12:**** Edward's decision**

I'm horrible, horrible, horrible…. I kept saying in my mind. How could I hurt Edward this way? Even though I hated this. I really hoped that it would work. I waited in my room for over an hour for Edward to come back, with an anxious heart. So y heart lifted when I heard his jump in my room. I looked at him trying to understand from his expression whether or not he agreed, but his face was serious. It could've meant both. I waited, my heart beat accelerating. He came and sat beside me on a chair. He took my hand silently. He kept his eyes on our hands, looking for the first time…_afraid_. Edward was afraid. He looked up and our gazes locked. The fear was pretty plain in his eyes. I read more than one thing in his eyes. He was afraid of hurting me again. He was afraid of losing me. He was afraid I won't believe me. I couldn't take it, I looked away. He seemed to take a deep breath, and started talking.

"Bella" He said quietly, "I want you to know something. When I left you, I didn't leave you because I wanted to, or because I …hated you" I could hear how it was hard for him to say this word. The "H" word. He took my chin in his hand and turned my face to face his. He waited till our yes met again, "I left because I thought it was better for you. I thought it was healthier for you. I wanted you to be happy. I thought I was taking you away from your life. The life that you belonged in. It wasn't something I was happy to do.

"Do you remember our conversations when we first met?" He asked quietly. I wasn't sure that I was able to speak so I just nodded. "Do you remember when I heard in Jessica's thoughts that you said that you cared for me more than I cared for you, and I asked you whether or not you truly believed that? Do you remember both our answers?" He asked his eyes burning in mine. I nodded again, I remembered them clearly.

"You told me that you truly believed that. You said that sometimes you felt I was telling you 'goodbye' when I was saying something else. Do you remember what I said? I told you that that's the proof that I cared for you more. Because if leaving you was better for you, I was willing to hurt myself to protect you. That was exactly what I did Bella" He said kindly. He put one hand on my face and stroked my cheek with his thumb. I couldn't help leaning in. He smiled.

"I love you Bella. You have to trust that. I will do whatever I can to earn your trust back. I'm sorry I hurt you that badly, and I'm sorry that I made you believe I didn't want you. You're the only thing I want. Never doubt that. Never" He said emotionally. And then he leaned closer and pressed his lips on my forehead. I chill ran down my spin as I closed my eyes at his touch. His lips left my forehead but I couldn't open my eyes yet. This moment was too perfect to be ruined.

Eventually I did open my eyes. He was smiling a bit. I couldn't help smiling back.

"So what does this mean?" I mumbled looking at my hands. He hesitated. He understood exactly what I meant. He took another breath.

"Do you believe that I love you, now?" He asked quietly.

"Yes" I muttered.

"Bella I won't change you early" He said with a bit of an edge in his voice. I understood this edge, he was nervous.

"What's the reason this time? Don't you say that you love me, that you want me?" I mumbled not looking at him.

"I do Bella. You know that. But Do you remember when I told you that? You're exact answer was _'Don't you think I'd do the same?'_" He quoted raising an eyebrow. I tried to look casual.

"What does that suppose to mean?" I whispered.

"I think that you _are_ doing the same." He said confidently, "Something happened Bella. A blind could see that. You don't want to tell me, and I won't push you. You are afraid of something. And I told you I would never change you unless you were ready. If you're doing it out of fear then I won't do it. And you know that, so that's why you're not telling me. So I won't change you." _Darn, why did he have to be so dang smart?_

"There is nothing Edward. I told you a thousand tim…" I paused when I realized something. Oh no! "Edward?" I said meeting his eyes. And I could see the reflection of my panicked expression in his eyes. I gulped and took a deep breath, "What do you mean exactly by saying that you won't change me? Do you meant at all? Not even after the wedding?" I asked panicking.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean" He said firmly as he saw my expression. My heart rate accelerated again, more than before.

"You're joking" I whispered shaking my head. The Volturi would kill us happily now that Edward's refused entirely.

"I'm not laughing" he noted examining.

"But Edward you have to" I whispered weakly.

"I don't _have to_ Bella. I'm just doing it because you wanted to, but I can see that now you want it because of fear. So that won't happen. And don't tell me that The Volturi will get angry. They can ever touch you, Bella. You know that" He said firmly. My hands flew on my face and I dropped on my bed, crying silently. That was exactly what I was trying to avoid. He gave me the _'they can't touch you_' talk. I don't care about that. I care about them touching him. Edward was shocked by this reaction. He quickly took me in his embrace.

"Bella calm down" He said his voice anxious.

"Edward please don't do this to me. I want you to change me, I am ready. I swear I am. I've never been more ready in my life" I pleaded desperately. He hesitated.

"Bella if it's still about the dream, or the Volturi, or anything else. I can assure you nothing will happen to yo…"

"I don't care" I screamed, angered by his words. I pulled away to look at his shocked expression from my explosion, "I don't care about me. Let anything happen to me, let me die. I don't care. I only care about you" I screamed as the tears ran desperately down my cheeks. He was still bewildered.

"I don't understand" He admitted. I realized my slip. I bit my lip. I got out of my bed and went to my desk. I took cell and dialled. Edward's eyes were on my all the time.

"Kyle?" I said in a broken voice.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked anxious at once. I sniffed.

"Please come here now. I need you now" I said my voice shaking. I could see that my words caused Edward pain. I needed _Kyle_ not _him_. He failed to hide it, but I couldn't look at him so I looked the other way.

"He said no, didn't he?" He understood. Edward's expression changed to hurt and fury.

"It's worse than that" I said through my tears.

"What? Did he find out?" He asked quickly. I hesitated, "Is he beside you?"

"Yes"

"Ok, I'll be at your house in 10 minutes. Bye" and I hung up. Edward's eyes narrowed.

"He knows?" He asked firmly. Clearly offended.

"Knows what? Edward there is nothing" I said trying to sound convincing. But he wasn't convinced. I wiped my tears, but it wasn't helping, more ran down.

"Please Edward. I need to talk to Kyle alone. Give me a few hours and come back" I said quietly not looking at him. I knew how much pain I was causing him by choosing Kyle to comfort me instead of him. That in this time I needed Kyle not him. I could actually imagine his pained expression. He didn't object.

"Ok, if that's what you want" He whispered, trying to hide the pain in his voice. He stood up, but I wanted something first.

"Wait" I said turning around to face him. He looked at me with grief.

"Yes?" he asked quietly. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt his shock. But he, willingly, wrapped his arms tight around me.

"I love you" I whispered. His face pressed in my hair, as he held me tighter. We stood like this for a moment. And then he bent down and kissed my forehead and my cheek.

"I hear Kyle's car. So I have to go" He said quietly. He held me closer one more time and then pulled away. I sighed.

I don't have any other option. It's plan "C", or death.

A/N: So? Was it worth the wait? Was it a disappointment? Please tell me. I hope you liked it.


	14. Chapter 13: No way out

.A/N: Ok, sorry if the last chapter was a disappointment to some of you. So I'll make it up to you in this one.

**Re-cap:**

"I hear Kyle's car. So I have to go" He said quietly. He held me closer one more time and then pulled away. I sighed.

I don't have any other option. It's plan "C", or death.

**Chapter 13: ****No way out**

I grabbed my inhaler and put it in m y mouth. I knew what will happen next, I knew what must I do, I knew that it will work, but I just couldn't do it. My breathing eased a bit, but my weakness was back. I took the pills and sat downstairs waiting for Kyle. I had my note book, the one Edward gave me, and started writing. I started to feel better. I heard Kyle's car park in front of my house so I closed the note book. I ran to the door and opened it, Kyle was in front of his car, locking it. Once he saw my face he looked very worried.

"Why are you crying?" He asked quickly. I didn't realize that I didn't stop crying. I wiped my tears away, took his hand and dragged him into the living room. We sat on the couch, and I took a few deep breaths before turning to look at him.

"Edward decided that he won't change me. At all" I told him quietly. He gaped at me.

"You're joking" He said. I shook my head.

"That's what I told him." I mumbled looking at the floor.

"So what now?" Kyle asked quietly putting one hand on my shoulder. I looked at Kyle, trying to hold back my tears.

"I…I'll…" My voice was shaking, and it was broken. I couldn't say it, I couldn't even think it, but if I didn't do it, then it will be the end of him, the end of us. My tears started to fall again. Kyle stroked my back gently.

"Bella? You'll what?" He asked reluctant . I looked at him.

"I'll h…have t…to l…leave him...m" I whispered through my tears. His eyes widened, there was some emotion in them that I didn't understand but he looked away so that I wouldn't notice it.

"It would kill him Bella" He said quietly.

"And it will kill him if I didn't leave."

"Didn't Jane say that if you didn't come then…"

"I will go" I interrupted. He looked up at me confused, "I will g…go and t…take Carlisle with m…me. He'll change m…me there" I explained wiping my tears, and trying to stop the fresh ones from falling.

"What makes you think Edward will let you go so easily?" he asked quietly, still not meeting my eyes. I quickly explained to him what I had in mind. Stopping every now and then to use my inhaler. Kyle didn't interrupt, but his expressions had me stopping whenever they changed. They changed from shock to disbelief to something I didn't understand to indecision till they settled on pity.

"I…I don't know Bella. I will cause him more pain than you will." Kyle said looking hesitant.

"It's p…pain for h…his own g…good. Please K…Kyle, I can't d…do this without y…you. I need y…your h…help to m…make this w…work." I pleaded breathless. I hated this plan, I didn't want to do it. I don't think he'll hate me, but he won't love me after it. I hated causing him pain. I didn't want to be the one to cause him this. Kyle thinks he'll cause him more pain than me but he has no idea. He doesn't know how close we are. How deeply in love we are. I wanted someone to kill me before putting this plan in action. I buried my face in my hands and started to calm myself down, I needed to be calm for this. Kyle kept stroking my back.

"Kyle" I said after a while.

"Yes?" His voice was strained I didn't know why but I was in no mood to ask.

"Please call Edward and meet him, I need to go see Carlisle." I said quietly. My voice was the only thing I was able to control, other than that I couldn't control anything. I couldn't control my expression, my tears, my worry, my fear…none.

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I'm sure" I said quietly, "I will get Carlisle here. I'm not sure that I can drive myself to the hospital."

"What about the scent?" He asked. Oh right, the scent. I don't remember telling Kyle about the whole scent thing, maybe he read it in my mind. I thought about it.

"Ok, I'll call Alice and I'll let her pick me up and we'll go to Edward's house, I want to talk to Esme too. I'll call Carlisle and I'll tell him to meet us there." I said reaching to get my phone from the table.

"I'll take Edward and we'll go Seattle" He said as he got out his phone. "I'll go call him from out side so that he wouldn't hear your call" And he got out of the house. I dialled Carlisle's number and waited.

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice said.

"Carlisle. Can you go home now? I need to talk to you" I could here how grave my voice sounded, and he must've noticed that.

"What happened? Did he refuse?" Carlisle asked urgently.

"He didn't just refuse. He said he won't change me at all. Not even after the wedding, if there was one" I added painfully.

"He what?" Carlisle asked appalled.

"I'll call Alice to pick me up, I can't drive. I'll meet you at your house and explain everything" I merely whispered. It was getting harder to talk. This never happened before. I think that's because I never got to this level of worry before.

"I'll wait for you there" He promised.

"Thank you" I whispered. I clicked the end button. I was about to dial Alice's number but she was quicker than me. She was calling.

"Bella I'm right outside your house" She said quickly. Of course she must've seen a vision. I trued to stand up but I couldn't.

"Um Alice. I can't stand" I whispered exhaustedly. And in less than a second she was beside me. She carried me. I could feel how lifeless my body was. You could've mistaken me to a dead. I was numb, not even one muscle responded when she carried me. I clutched my inhaler just in case.

"I've never seen you like this before Bella" Alice noted grimly. I understood.

"You know what you I'm about to do, don't you?" She nodded sadly. In a flash I was in her car. "Kyle" I said after I saw him close his phone.

"Don't worry, I told him I'll meet him in a place in Seattle. But how will I know that you're done talking with them?" He asked grimly. He wasn't happy with this, and I couldn't blame him. But there was something else, I could sense that something else was bothering him more than this. But there was no time.

"I'll let you know" I promised him. He looked confused but nodded. I motioned for Alice to drive, and she flew.

"Oh my God! Edward won't bare it" Esme gasped shaking her head, once I told them my conversation with Edward and what I'm going to do.

"Do you see any other way?" I asked her wiping my tears again. When I explained I couldn't control them from falling. She looked at me with pain in her eyes, I knew how she felt. She looked at Carlisle who was in shock.

"Will you help me Carlisle? Will you come with me to Italy and change me there? Please. It's the only way" I said painfully. He stared at me for a while in silence. Deciding. Then he slowly nodded.

"Ok Bella. I can see that this is our only option" He seemed to be forcing the words. He hated it like all of us.

"thank you Carlisle. Now please, get three plane tickets for the first plane to Italy. I will" I stopped, and the tears started to fall again, "I…I'll do w…what I have t…to do, and meet y… you at the a…airport" I gulped. They all looked at me with pained expressions that I couldn't bare looking at, "Please E…Esme justify C…Carlisle's travelling w…with anything, just d…don't l…let him know h…he's with m…me. Oh, and d…don't l…let him c…come after m…me" I added looking at Alice. They both nodded.

"Oh God. I can't even imagine how Edward will look like" Esme whispered to herself painfully. I shut my eyes close and put my hands on my ears I didn't want to hear something that will make me change my mind.

"Please Esme" I begged her.

"I'm sorry, honey. I forgot that this is going to be harder for you than him." She said as she stroked my hair.

"C'mon Alice" I mumbled to Alice. I needed to leave before Esme makes me feel more guilty.

Once I was alone, and Alice was back at the Cullens house, I took a few deep breaths and I called Edward.

"Bella" He said relief filling his voice. It stung me to hear how happy he was that I called.

"Please come Edward. We need to talk" I said quietly. My voice was composed, but there was a hint of sadness in it. At least it was just sadness that left a hint. At least the worry, the pain, the grieve, the panic, the disgust….were hidden. But I think he heard them.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked anxious at once.

"We need to talk" I repeated. There was a moment of silence then he finally said.

"Ok, I'm on my way" He said hesitantly. I hung up, and concentrated on calming myself. I took the pen and started writing in the notebook. I don't know how but I suddenly found myself writing a song. I continued writing it. It made me take a grip of myself. I took extra pills, and they had great effects. I went up in my bed room and put my notebook in my desk. I sat on my bed waiting for Edward to come. If it wasn't for the pills I would've been screaming. _How could I be thinking this way? Stop this right now! Don't do it. No, do it. I love him and he deserves to be protected from this horrible fate. But I'll hurt him, I have to stop this. No I'll hurt him for his own good, I can't stop this. There is no way out._ Two voices kept arguing in my head. I wanted to shout and tell them both to shut it up. It was driving me insane. It was over, this has to be done. There was no way out.

A/N: Um so? Did I disappoint you again? I really hope not. I worked hard on this one. And it's extra large as an apology. I hope you liked it. Please tell me.


	15. Chapter 14: Painful Memories

.**Warning:** It's only fair to warn you that this chapter will be a bit heartbreaking. I cried while writing it.

**Re-cap:**

It was over, this has to be done. There was no way out.

**Chapter 14: ****Painful memories**

I took another pill, even though I just took, but I needed to be extra calm about this. I felt the whole ripping itself open again. But this time it was more painful, because I was the one who will cause this. I am the one who will hurt him and will hurt me. I am the one who is going to separate us. And most of all I am the one who will make him hate me. I couldn't think of it. I held my tears from falling back down, my sobbing from escaping my lips, my expression from showing how much pain I was in…. I held everything. I stood up and took my bag, and put it in it all the necessary things. Once I packed my small backpack, I went downstairs to put Charlie's dinner…………

"Charlie!" I gasped. How will he explain me vanishing so suddenly? After my three days of pain, I will have to leave in a place where I could harm no one. I can't come back to Charlie. I could kill him.

I heard Edward's car stop in front of my house, and that pulled me out of my brief panic. My heart started beating fast, but my expression was composed. I wore my backpack and went to open the door as slowly as I could, deliberating. I took a deep breath and held it once I opened the door and saw his angelic face looking at me._ I hate this, I don't wanna do it. I won't. Oh yes you will_. The two voices were back. Arguing.

**Edward's POV **(yes, that's what got me crying)

Bella looked weird when she opened the door. Just like her voice. Her face was calm. Too calm. That meant that she was hiding something. I was suddenly worried. Why did she look that way, and I could've sworn there was a flash of pity in her eyes when she looked at me, but she hid it quickly. I noticed her backpack, and that confused me.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked. She hesitated.

"Yes" was all her answer. She looked like she was deciding something, like she was caught in an internal dilemma. I didn't understand.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked softly and her perfect mask broke once I said the word _"love"_ I didn't understand. Pain spread on her face just before she could compose it again.

"Please don't call me that" She said quietly. I could feel the bland expression on my face. Why didn't she want me to call her _'love'_ , she always liked it. I felt my eyebrows pull together. She took a deep breath. And looked the other way.

"Edward" She started, her voice a mere whisper. She didn't look at me, it was like she didn't want to. "I think I chose wrong" she said quietly. A spark of pain whipped through my whole body, my brain stopped working, my breath stopped coming, and my body stiffened. I couldn't feel anything. I found my voice.

"You…you think you chose wrong?" I whispered, unable to raise my voice more than that, "you want J…Jacob?" These words sounded odd. I didn't understand them.

"No" She said quietly. I felt my blank expression again, "I think I chose wrong from the beginning." She said still looking away.

"From the beginning?" Now I was really confused. What beginning? She took another deep breath, and turned to look at me. Her eyes were full of sorrow.

"I… I was in love with K…Kyle. When he l…left I couldn't remember him. When I met you I fell in love with you too" She paused and then continued, "but that's only because I d…didn't remember Kyle. I think a part of me did, and y…you reminded me of him. That's why I loved you. N…now that he's back…" She trailed off. Something in my face stopped her. I didn't know how my face looked like. I couldn't feel it. For the first time in my life, I felt my chest hollow. I realized that I didn't have a heart. My heart was lost, just like my love.

Bella loved him. _Him_ not me. There was no more sparks of pain. My whole body was in pain. It felt like I was burning. Every cell in my body was on fire. The pain I felt when I was being changed was nothing beside this.

"You want to be with Kyle? You love him?" I mumbled with effort. She looked at me for a while, and then said.

"Yes" she said grimly, then she quickly added, "but that doesn't mean I don't love you Edward. I do but it's just that…" She looked the other way. I nodded quietly.

"You love him more" I winced and my voice broke. Her head snapped back to look at me. Her eyes full of emotions that I couldn't comprehend. The fire that was in me was growing. I wanted so much to cry but I knew that I couldn't. I wanted to sob, to do anything that will let some of this pain out of me, but I couldn't do that in front of her, it would pain her to see me in so much pain. _If_ she still cared….that thought cut me.

"Edward I'm sorry" She whispered and I could see her tears. That caused me more pain than before.

"Please don't feel sorry for me. I'll be ok" I said trying to sound calm but I sounded hopeless, "Does he make you happy?"

"Yes" She whispered. I nodded looking at the floor. The pain turned into torture. I held my breath trying to calm myself down. But there was a question pressing to be asked.

"Can I ask you a question, please?" I whispered. I lifted my face to look at her. I realized that this will be the last time I'll ever see her face. I wanted to just stare at it as long as I could. She nodded slowly. "Why did you want me to change you since…. I wasn't who you wanted" It caused me more pain to say that other end of the sentence but I needed to know. Was she really, as I thought before, more eager to mortality than just me? Was I really that unbearable?

"Well" Her face twisted, "when I found out my love for him was still there, I wanted to force myself out of it. I wanted to give myself no other choice than you"

Yes, was the answer. I really was that unbearable. My body was starting to feel numb. It was a strange sensation. It was a numbing fire. I closed my eyes to try and take a grip of myself. I felt my breathing speed.

_"She is mine"_ I once said to Jacob before. I was lying to myself, I always knew she couldn't love a monster like me. She wasn't mine.

"Edward" She whispered, anxiously. I wanted to cover my ears I didn't want more pain to come for her words. I couldn't bare anymore.

"Please" I pleaded, "don't say anything else. I understand, and I will quietly step aside and let you be with the one you want. But I'm begging you. Don't say another word" I knew I couldn't hear anything else. I still couldn't force my eyes open. They refused. They wanted to stay in the darkness where it was safe, were there was no image to cause them pain. My ears wanted to be covered too.

"Ok, I'm leaving in a few hours" She whispered with a shaken voice. My eyes snapped open.

"To where?" I asked hopelessly. I was planning on keeping an eye on her from far but she was leaving? She gulped.

"I'm travelling with Kyle to go meet his parents, and then to Renee to….to…to tell her the w…weddings off" This time my hands flew to my ears, my eyes squeezed themselves closed and I fell on my knees. My legs too weak to carry my wait.

"Edward" she shrieked. Damn it! I could still hear.

"I have to go" I said quickly, as I felt the sobbing that I was holding starting to break themselves free. She looked at me with panic and pain in her eyes. Her face was covered in tears. There was something I wanted to do before she left. Something I needed to do.

"Bella could you just _bare_ me for one more second as I do something? It would really mean a lot to me" I whispered. She nodded still wide-eyed.

"Anything" She vowed. I stepped forward to her. Ignoring the voice that was screaming in protest in my head. When I was close enough I quickly wrapped my arms around her. I hugged her tightly to my chest as I knew this was my last hug. I pressed my face in her hair, and I inhaled as much as I could. I wanted to keep the memory of her scent. She hugged me back as tightly as her muscles allowed her. I knew she just did it because she didn't want to hurt me more. I took her face in my hands as I pulled back unwillingly. I stared at her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, knowing that this is the last time. And before I could stop myself, before I could even find the will to stop myself, I kissed her cheek.

"I'm so sorry" I said once I realized my mistake. She was not mine anymore. I couldn't do that. This cut me more. She looked at me with pity in her eyes. She opened her mouth to talk, but I knew that whatever she'll say it will just cause me more pain. So I cut her off, "Please don't say anything, I really should go now. I hope you happiness with Kyle" and I ran as fast as I could away from her. I couldn't take it. I came to a sudden stop in the forest and I sank to my knees and started sobbing. Bella was not my Bella anymore. There was no love. I was alone, and hurt. There was no meaning in leaving without her, but I can't just leave her. What if one day ,even if it was thirty years from now, she needed help and no one was there for her. I would be. Bella will always stay my Bella in my mind.

I looked back at our times together, it was more painful than I imagined.

_"So, as long as I'm being… not smart, we'll try to be friends?"_ I chuckled once between my sobs as I remembered that.

_"Only __you __could get_

_into trouble in a town this small. You would have devastated their crime rate statistics for_

_a decade, you know."_

_"We were speaking of a hypothetical case,"_ I chuckled again.

_"Don't laugh — but how can you come out during the daytime?"_

_I laughed anyway. "Myth."_

_"Burned by the sun?"_

_"Myth."_

_"Sleeping in coffins?"_

_"Myth."_ I closed my eyes as I let myself drown in the memories I loved.

_"You're doing it again," she muttered_

_"What?"_

_"Dazzling me,"_

_"don't worry. I'm essentially a selfish creature. I_

_crave your company too much to do what I should."_

_"I'm glad."_

_"So what you're saying is, I'm your brand of heroin?"_

_"Bella, I couldn't live_

_with myself if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me."_

_"I love you" _ and here is where I had to stop. This was a much too painful memory. She _used to_ love me, but now…. I sighed.

What wouldn't I give right now to be able to sleep? To drift in unconsciousness, to escape this pain. Bella was gone, forever. I looked up at the sky, and started shouting to no one.

"Why did I have to be this awful creature? Why did I have to be a monster? I love her" I shouted. It started to rain but I didn't care, shouting got some pain off of me. "If I wasn't turned I wouldn't have met her, and then I wouldn't have felt this pain…" but did I really regret loving her? I shook my head violently and looked back up at the sky but this time I didn't shout. This time I was pleading, "please, please. Let her be happy. I don't care about how much pain I must go through, as long as she's safe an happy. Even if she wasn't safe and happy…with me" and that made me stop I curled into a ball on the ground of the forest and kept sobbing. Trying to stop the pain from increasing. But I couldn't.

Her face filled my head, her laugh deafened my ears, her touch stung my skin. I felt, heard, and saw her everywhere. I was a fool to from the beginning to hope that she would love a monster. I was just a reminder of her true love. Kyle. Not me. I put my hand in my pocket and got out the half golden topaz heart she gave me on my birthday, I kissed it and squeezed my hand shut on it as I held it close to the place where my heart used to beat. Bella was gone, and I was alone.

A/N: Ok I hated myself for writing this. But I had to. And this is the longest chapter I ever wrote. So I hope you liked it, cuz I stayed up all night writing it.


	16. Chapter 15: The truth

.A/N: I AM SUPER THRILLED YAAAY! Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine that I could be capable of making you cry from something I wrote. Never. So I think you can imagine how I felt when I found that 99 of you cried. It's like a dream coming true. I think I'm getting better (finally! Lol) So I was so happy that I decided you guys deserved an update for making me feel this way. Enjoy!

**Re-cap:**

Bella was gone, and I was alone.

**Chapter 15: The truth**

**Edward's POV**

I was curled on the ground, still sobbing. I couldn't stop myself. I dunno how many hours I sat like this, but it felt like years. I was barely conscious of the rain that was pouring heavily. I was soaked from head to toe, but I couldn't care less. I remembered her saying that she was leaving in a few hours. I had to go see her, I couldn't let her leave without saying goodbye. My chest felt more hollow than ever. I was empty. There was nothing in this world for me. But still I had to live to keep an eye on her. I pushed myself back up on my feet.

I started running back to her house. I just wanted to say goodbye. I had more control on myself now. The sobbing made it easier. I was a few feet away from the edge of the forest but I saw her and I stopped dead. More pain spread through my body as I saw that sight.

Bella was crying hard, I wanted so much to go to her, to comfort her. I remembered the times when I used to have my arms around her, feeling her warm skin against me, but I winced when I found that there was another pair of arms that replaced mine. He was hugging her tight, comforting her as they walked to his car. My body started shaking. I felt so vulnerable, I never felt this way. It hurt me so much to see how he embraced her. How he stroked her hair, in an attempt to calm her down. How she sobbed in his chest.

I winced again. I used to be in his place. Exactly, I used to be…but now I was a nobody. I flinched. He gave her, her inhaler and she started using it. She was having her symptoms, and I cursed James like every time I did whenever she felt that weak. I quickly climbed the tree that was beside me to get a better view. He gave her one more hug and opened the passenger seat for her. She got in and he went to ride in the driver's seat. I wanted so much to go and tell her that I love her, but what difference will it make when she didn't feel the same?

"Goodbye, my one and only love" I whispered as the car drove away. I kept watching the car till it was out of sight. I felt like I was torn. Like half of me wasn't here. She left and she took my heart with her. Something I'll never be able to take back or give to someone else. I jumped and landed gently back on the ground. I didn't know where I was going. My legs were leading me. They were walking towards the house. _Her _house. I knew this will cause me more pain but I couldn't prevent myself. I stepped inside the empty house. Her scent was all over the place. I filled my lungs with it. Even though it burnt my throat, it was nothing beside the pain I felt.

I noticed a blue notebook on the couch of the living room. I took it and climbed upstairs to put it back on her desk. I entered her room, and I felt more miserable than before. Her empty room. The room that I wasn't allowed to enter anymore. I looked at it and decided that I wanted to sit in it for a while. I started flipping through her books. Just looking at her hand writing. I sat on the bed that I used to sit on it with her. Have her sleep in my arms. I winced. My empty arms felt limb. And for the first time they felt….cold.

I noticed that I still had her notebook in my hand. I realized that it was the one I got her. I smelled the notebook.

"mmm" Her fresh scent was there. I found something beside me, I took it. It was her pills. Once I saw it something clicked. She had the symptoms and Kyle was holding her.

_"This spell's weakness is the touch of love__" Carlisle explained_

She said Kyle was her love. He was touching her but she didn't feel better. But when I hugged her goodbye. She wasn't weak. Then I made her feel better. My eyes widened as the realization hit me. I was the one who made her feel better. Not him. Which means….

"I'm still her true love" I whispered in shock, "she still loves me" a thrill ran though my body. The words made perfect sense. I didn't feel the pain that I was feeling. Everything was gone. I was just stunned and thrilled.

But why would she leave me if she still loves me? Why would she _lie_ to me? I glanced at the open notebook in my hand and stared it. I wasn't actually reading, just staring when I noticed the word _'Jane'_. My eyes widened. I sat up and got the first page and started reading what she wrote. There were a few stains in the page. I realized it was tear stains, she was crying. I couldn't resist the urge to read anymore. So my eyes scanned quickly through the first page.

"What?" I gasped, "Jane was here?" A furious growl escaped my lips when I read what she told her. I flipped the page and I found that this paged described what Bella felt. I jumped to the right conclusion before. She knew if I knew that she wanted to be changed because of this I wouldn't have agreed. I flipped again and there was her scent still fresh in it. She must've written this today. Most of this page was covered in tear stains. I read what it said:

_After a few minutes I'll do the most horrid thing I can ever imagine. I don't want to do it. I hate it, I hate myself for having to do it. But it's important. I love him, and for that I have to protect him. _

Her handwriting was starting to get shaky in his paragraph.

_I will hurt him. Hurt him badly, that I dunno if he'll ever be able to love me again. I just hope I can make it up to him when I come back…If I ever come back._

"What? If she ever comes back?" I whispered alarmed.

_Carlisle said it's going to be dangerous. They are looking for any reason to stop The Cullen's family from increasing. So they'll probably make up a new reason to kill me. I feel a bit comforted that Carlisle's with me, he'll know how to reason with them. But still a part of me wishes that Edward would be the one that I would cling to his arm when I'm afraid. I wanted his face to be the last face I would see if they decided to kill me. I wanted his venom to enter my system and change me if they decided to just simply let me be changed. Oh, how I wanted his sweet cool lips on my skin would be the last thing I felt in my human life before the bite and the first thing I felt in my new life._

_But he didn't agree. And I can't ask him to come with me. Firstly because he would refuse to let me go and secondly because I can't risk his life that way. I love you Edward, wherever you are. _

"Oh Bella" I whispered. I was in pain, but not for the same reason anymore. I was in pain for her pain. So much she had to go through. I stood up quickly. "I have to get to Italy, right away."

**Bella's POV**

I never thought my next visit would be to die. I thought that I would never need to come back. I saved him from this place once but now I'm saving him when he's not even here. I had to lie to him but it was either that or wait till I lose him. I know that this will hurt him later on, but I don't have any other alternative, I just hope he won't follow me. Or all this effort will be for nothing. I looked at Carlisle beside me, he looked torn but he knows it's all for Edward. I could tell that he was trying to decide whether or not to change me. He wanted so much to get back to forks. But he knew that if this didn't happen Edward would die. I want to just jump off this plane. Even though I know that what I did was to protect him, I still couldn't erase Edward's agonized face as he repeated my harsh words.

_"You think you chose wrong? You want Jacob?" His appalled pained face looking at me. He looked like something was burning him. This wasn't normal pain on his face, it was torture._

I started crying silently hoping that this will work, or all that pain will be for nothing and Edward and I will never be together again. Kyle put his arms around me and started to comfort me but it wasn't working.

_"You love him more" He mumbled unaware that the expression that was on his face was __painful to see_.

I covered my face with my hands and closed my eyes shut. Trying to escape the memory.

_"I'm begging you. Don't say another word" He said with his eyes closed trying to control his pain. But I could feel it killing him as it killed me._

The sight of him on his knees covering his ears and squeezing his eyes at my words. Was madingly painful. I cried harder than before. But there was nothing I could know. That was it, in a few seconds I would be one of wither. Dead or in pain.

A/N: So?? I know there wasn't a dialogue much here but I thought that it would be nice if you had an insight of there thoughts. Shockingly I like this chapter, but what about you?

P.S.: hope you don't hate me " BlondeMysteryChick" you said you'll love me again if I updated toady.


	17. Chapter 16: Klorvy

.A/N: Hey guys I have great news. I found my eyeglasses!! Well maybe it's not great news to you but it is to me. I can actually see what I'm writing now lol. Ok, before we start I want to ask you guys a favour. There is a friend of mine here on ff that has some great stories.

She is a really talented writer but her stories aren't lucky enough to be found easily. So I ask you please to read and review her stories. It bothers me when I see such a great writer un noticed. Her name on ff is (Goldenforeverxx) if you don't find her she's in my fav authors on my profile. You really will be amazed by her ideas. I just hope you keep reading my stories after you see hers. Please and thank you.

That's it, this is the chapter I've been DYING to write. Yaaaaaay! Hope you like it. Big surprise waiting for you.

Recap:

That was it, in a few seconds I would be one of either. Dead or in pain.

**Chapter 16: ****Klorvy**

"How are we going to get there?" I asked when we got out of the airport. I knew Carlisle isn't the one to steal cars and run with it through crowds of people. The city looked pretty much the same, only difference was that it was less crowded. Carlisle looked thoughtful.

"Kyle, how fast can you run?" Carlisle asked, but Kyle didn't answer. I looked beside me to see why didn't he answer but he wasn't there.

"Kyle?" I looked around me for him but he wasn't there. I spotted him a few feet away. He was standing just outside the airport door. He looked disturbed. His face was formed into a mask of indecision and pain. I could feel the shock on my face as I ran back to him.

"Kyle? What's wrong? Are you ok?" I asked him as I shook him. He stared into space for a short while and then his eyes focused on me. He stared at me looking tormented. It was like he was dealing with an internal dilemma. He closed his eyes and smoothed his face.

"It's nothing, let's go" He dragged me back to Carlisle. I knew he didn't want to talk about it and now wasn't really a good time for curiosity, so I let it drop for now. "I can run twice as fast as a vampire" He answered Carlisle's question. Carlisle nodded. "Yeah it's no problem. I can do that" Kyle answered something in Carlisle's head. That reminded me of Edward, and I felt my whole grow in my chest. I hugged myself and took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. Kyle turned to me.

"Bella, I'll have to carry you. Is that ok with you?" He asked politely.

I nodded.

Kyle bent down and his hand yanked me feet off the floor. He carried me and stood up. It felt weird to have Kyle carry me. It was like having a stranger carry me, but I trust Kyle so I ignored that feeling. And suddenly I didn't see anything around me. When Edward used to run with me, everything was a mere blur, but with Kyle everything was blank. There was no possible way to see anything.

Just a few seconds later we were two long doors in a huge building. We walked towards the guards there were tons of them surrounding the place.

"We were sent to come for a private meeting" Carlisle said calmly to the guard standing in front of him. He was a tall, beautiful faced, black haired man. He had pale skin and red eyes. I shuddered. The tall man looked at me then looked at Kyle. And once he saw Kyle he smirked and said,

"Of course" He said in a weird voice. He motioned for the other guards to open the doors. They did. It opened with a loud creak. Kyle hesitated, took a deep breath and set me down on my feet. I clung to his arm as I felt myself panicking. Carlisle handed me the inhaler. I put it in mouth. My breathing eased but I knew it wouldn't stay like that for long. We walked slowly in the long hall. It was strangely empty. There was nothing in it. Just old walls, nothing else. The emptiness of the place made it scarier than ever.

"Wait here" The guard said as he entered a small room on the right. In a flash the guard was back smiling. A not-really-comforting smile. He pushed the door for us and stepped aside. Carlisle entered first, I followed and Kyle was right beside me. The room was small and again empty. I wondered where we were. In the end of the room stood four frightening figures. Aro, Marcus, Caius, and Jane. I gulped. They were all smiling except for Aro. The door closed behind us. And we stood in our place.

"You're early" Jane noted as she walked closer to us. I just nodded, not really sure that I could speak yet. There was a bib lump in my throat the refused to be swallowed. Jane then turned to Kyle with a smile, "you've done well, Hibbet" she told him. _What? Who's done well? Who's Hibbet?_ I turned to look at Kyle to meet his agonized expression.

"Kyle?" I whispered and even though it was just a whisper my voice broke. He looked at me with regret and sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella" He whispered. I shock ran through my body. I felt Carlisle stiffen beside me. I left his arm and took a step backward. Carlisle held me, I think he thought I might pass out. Jane's laugh snapped me out of my brief stun.

"Kyle? Was that your name this time?" Jane asked between laughs. _This time?_ _Did he do this before?_ But I couldn't believe it. _Why would my best friend betray me? And since when was his name Hibbet?_

"Why, Kyle? I thought you were my friend?" I whispered my eyes filled with tears. He looked at the floor and Jane laughed harder. This time Caius and Marcus joined in too.

"You really believed he was your friend?" Jane asked sarcastic. I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I didn't understand anything. It was all so confusing.

"I guess he told you he was an animagus. But he isn't. He is a Klorvy." She said still laughing. I felt my eyebrows pulled together. But Carlisle's arms stiffened more than before.

"What?" Carlisle hissed. I didn't understand. Jane was amused by my expression.

"Don't you know what a Klorvy is?" She asked sceptic. I shook my head slowly, a smile spread on her face, "A Klorvy is a kind of human that has certain powers. He can create illusions of memories by just touching you." I stared at her not really sure that I understood what she meant.

"Bella, a Klorvy could make you imagine things that weren't true. What Ky-Hibbet did is that by touching you, he created a number of memories in your head that made you think and feel that you've always known him" Carlisle explain slowly. It took me a second for that to sink in. Create memories? All these memories weren't real? Our laughs, his secret, our time… all that wasn't true. It was just an illusion he made in my head.

"there was never a Kyle?" I whispered looking at the person standing in front of me who's name now was Hibbet. Kyle nodded sombrely. This was too much. That person who I thought was like my brother wasn't real?

"But wouldn't Edward…"

"No, he can hide his thoughts and replace them with invented ones" Carlisle said looking furiously at Hibbet. I felt the room spinning and my breathing was hard again. Carlisle took my inhaler from my pocket and put it in my mouth. Carlisle supported all of my weight now. I couldn't stand.

"But I t…thought m...my mind h…had a shield…."

"No shield can stop a Klorvy from" Carlisle cut me off. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it.

"why Kyle? I trusted you" I whispered feeling broken. He winced.

"I'm sorry Bella" He repeated. And Jane roared with laughter again. I shook my head violently refusing to accept this.

"You can leave if you want to Hibbet" Caius spoke for the very first time.

"Where is she?" Hibbet asked firmly.

"Now is hardly the time" Jane whined looking amused.

"No! You said if I did this I'll have her back safe and unharmed" He said fiercely. Jane sighed.

"Go to Eckhart and he'll show you the way" She said. Hibbet nodded, then turned to stare at me. I looked the other way furiously he hung his head and left the room.

"Now" Jane said, smirk stretching on her face, "It's time to deal with you" I gulped.

A/N: Surprise!! What do you think of it? Did I surprise you? Was it good? Please tell me. You know how much your reviews make me happy, that's way I repost sooner because I know it makes you happy.

P.S.: Do you love me again "Twilight-forever"? I did what you asked lol.


	18. Note Not Chapter

**Hello. My name is Jenna, I am TouchMyGoldenHeart's Best friend. She told me to come on to her account and say that she is having computer difficulties and will not be able to update the story, but she says she ****isn't**** forgetting the story.**

**As soon as her computer is working again, she will update.**

**Enjoy the rest of your day.**

**Jenna (PatchesLatches) on fan fiction. **

Xx'."


	19. Chapter 17: Witnesses

.A/N: So I'm using my old computer but it's keyboard is horrible. Most of the letters are torture to try to use. But it's all for you. Sorry if I didn't reply, I dunno who Did I reply to and who I didn't. I'm really grateful. Never doubt that. Ok, so I finally started doing my editing, so hopefully you won't find a lot of spelling mistakes here. Or wrong sentence structure. Enjoy!

**Chapter 17: Witnesses**

I gulped. I knew this was the end of everything. It was written right there in Caius's eyes and Jane's smirk. They aren't going to let me live, I felt it. But the question keeps coming in my head. Why? What made them suddenly remember me? I had to ask, I couldn't help it.

"May I ask you something?" I said in a small voice.

Jane raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Caius. He looked at me curiously and nodded.

"Why now? What made you all of a sudden remember me? Did something happen that caught your attention?" I asked mostly Jane but Caius was the one who answered me.

"Do you remember what happened a few weeks ago with the vampire called James?"

I nodded. How could I forget?

"Well you had a choice to be changed but you didn't choose it to break the spell, you took the other option. Which made us doubt whether you really were going to be changed." He said with a smirk.

I understood the meaning behind his words. It gave them a reason. Just a public story as to why they killed me. They don't want their people to think badly of them. Or at least the ones who knew that they were vampires.

"She is ready to be changed now" Carlisle said calmly. I started to panic. Surely this is what I wanted, but not this way. Not when Edward wasn't here, not with Carlisle forced to do this. Caius laughed and so did Jane.

"It's too late young one" Caius told me with a lot of joy in his eyes. "We don't give second chances remember?"

I didn't understand. I never got a first chance, but I knew to them I did. I clung to Carlisle's left arm, trying to hold back my panic. He didn't look at me.

"But we didn't back out from our word. We said she will be changed and she will. Right now if you want" Carlisle said with unshaken calmness.

My eyes started to tear. I will never see Edward again. I will leave him when he thinks I don't love him. I will leave him heartbroken. I never wanted it to be that way. I wanted to die with him knowing that I loved him. I never loved anyone but him. No one in the world has ever loved anyone as much as I loved Edward. But it was too late for that now. He will never know. Maybe Alice or Esme or Carlisle would someday explain to him but no, he would blame himself as usual and he will hate himself, and maybe he'll even try to kill himself again. No, I will make sure that no one will tell him anything before I die. He didn't deserve this. Maybe one day he'll meet someone who will make him happy.

Aro looked at Carlisle in remorse and mouthed "Sorry". I looked at Carlisle he looked like he was calculating. I knew he was trying to find a way out of this but I also knew that there was no way.

Carlisle's deep thinking as interrupted by the low creaking of the door. We both moved to make way to whoever was at the door. I was still clinging to Carlisle's arm when I gasped.

"Edward" I ran to him and he took me in his arms.

"Bella" he said relief filling his voice. I hugged him tightly, inhaling as much as I can form his scent. Forgetting that I was supposed to be in love with someone else. But I couldn't help it. He hugged me back as tightly as he was allowed, after all he didn't want to crush my bones.

''Ah Edward, it's very nice to see you again" Aro spoke for the first time. Edward shifted me to his side, still hugging me and I clung to him like magnet.

"Hello Aro" Edward said his velvet voice ice cold. Edward cleared his throat and when he talked again his voice was strangely polite, "Sorry Aro, I can't stay long" probably answering his thoughts, "I just came here to take Bella and leave" All four of them's eyebrows shot in the air at his easy tone. I looked at him bewildered. And so did Carlisle. Edward acted like he didn't notice that.

"And what makes you think we'll leave you take her that easily?" Jane said with a hard mocking edge in her voice. Edward smiled politely.

"Now, now Jane. I'm sure you don't want to be aggressive in front of your witnesses." Edward said calmly.

"What witne…." And she didn't have time to complete her sentence as a group of people entered the room. They were about twelve men and women. I understood Edward's plan. He knows that more than anything the Volturi care about thier reputation as fair leaders. And they cared about acting this way in front of their witnesses. My heart started pounding with the first string of hope. There was hope I wasn't going to die after all.

Caius and Marcus looked disturbed, Jane was furious and Aro looked like me, hopeful. Aro started to talk.

"Welcome friends" He said cheerfully. Edward turned a bit to look at them.

"I got you here to day to judge fairly on a very important matter." Edward spoke in a sure voice that increased my hope, "This girl here's called Bella. She is, as you may have noticed, human. A few months ago I gave my word to the Volturi That I will change her. And I did set the date. It's due two weeks and a half. Do you see any problem with that."

I heard a lot of murmur in the crowd but in the end they shook their heads. I heard Jane's teeth snap together.

"That's what I thought too. But a week ago, Jane came and gave us a limit and if we didn't stick to that limit we would both get executed" I stared at him wide eyed. How did he know?

The crowd murmured again in disapproval. Edward smiled.

"This limit isn't enough for her to sort herself out. She needs to leave town before se gets changed to not endanger her father and friends. We need to go somewhere so she won't be out of control. Is that something bad to ask for more time to do?" The crowd again sided with Edward. Edward turned to the Volturi again.

"I think you understand what your witnesses think" Jane snarled and so did Caius.

"We don't give second chances" Caius snarled. One of the men in the crowd answered him this time.

"She didn't even have a first chance" He noted wisely. I smiled as Caius hesitated. Aro took that chance of hesitation.

"Then we are on the same page. You will change her when you are ready. But we will come to check soon. Are we agreed on that?" Aro said quickly, seizing a chance to not hurt Carlisle's family. Edward smiled more warmly now.

"Yes"

"Then you are free to go" Aro motioned o the door.

"Thank you" Edward said to both. Carlisle came quickly. Edward pulled me with him out of the door. Once we were outside the strange building and out of the guards' sight. Edward lifted me in to a big hug. I felt the tears of happiness and relief on my face. But there is something I needed to set straight.

"Edward, I love you. I swear I didn't mean to…" I whispered through my tears but he cut me off.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. And I love you too" He said as he kissed my hair and my face.

**Edward's POV**

It felt amazing to have Bella in my arms again. Knowing that she loves me. I hugged her as tightly as I could and I couldn't bring myself to put her on the ground. She was mine, no one can take her away from me. I felt my dead heart beat again. It was back in it's place again, now that she was with me. I felt warm again. I felt complete. I wiped her tears away from her cheek.

"How did you know?" she whispered.

"Your notebook" I said with a smile. She understood and nodded.

"You should've told me Bella" I told her quietly. She looked at me with half a smile and raised one eyebrow. I sighed, I knew she was right. I would have made everything worse. She knew me too well.

"Well done, son" Carlisle told me proudly patting my back. I gave him a smile and then turned my face back to look at Bella.

We were on the plane now. I couldn't take my eyes off her and she the same.

"Edward, Kyle isn't…."

"I know" I whispered.

"I hate him" She frowned. I shook my head.

"Bella don't." She looked at me incredulously. I smiled and started to explain, "He was the one who gave me the witnesses's idea. He called me and told me everything. He used to work for the Volturi. When he was sent to us, he saw how very in love we were. And how unbelievably amazing you were, he couldn't help…" I stopped and took a deep breath, "falling in love with you too." I saw Bella's eyes pop out of her head.

"What?" She whispered. I could feel her surprise.

"Yes. He loved you. He tried to reason with the Volturi, tried to let them pick someone else for this mission. He told them that he loved you. So they took his sister hostage and threatened him with her. If he didn't get you to come to the Volturi Jane would torture her to death. She is human" I explained. Bella's surprise turned to pity.

"oh poor Ky-Hibbet…whatever he's called. Now I understand his funny expressions and the look on his face that looked like he was facing an internal dilemma" I could see that she was talking to herself so I didn't answer. I just held her in my arms content that she was with me.

"Charlie" She shrieked suddenly after a while.

A/N: So how was it guys? I hope you liked it. Tank you for all of you. The next chapter is the last. Most of you voted in my poll that you wanted me to surprise you, so that's what's going to happen. I hope lol. Thanks.


	20. Chapter 18: Hold you forever

.A/N: This is it guys. The last chapter. I'm so sad to see this story end, I loved writing it. Well as a goodbye here's my last surprise in the story. I start school tomorrow, wish me luck. Love you guys. An extra-extra-extra- long chapter as a goodbye. Enjoy!

**Re-cap:**

"Charlie" She shrieked suddenly after a while.

**Chapter 18: Hold you forever **

"Relax Bella, Alice took care of it" Edward assured me with a kiss on my forehead.

"Really?" he nodded. I sighed in relief and leaned back into him again. He played with my hair and I smiled. I was so happy that he wasn't hurt anymore. That we could be together again.

"Bella?" He said softly.

I looked up at him.

"Could you promise me something?" He murmured with a small smile.

"Anything"

"If anything happened again, could you please promise to tell me? I promise I'll be reasonable." He said quietly. I looked at him for a while, reading his face. He just smiled.

"You promise?" I wanted to be sure.

"I promise, and if I snapped, remind me of this situation again" He smiled. I smiled back and nodded. I could do that. And it will be a lot easier to have Edward with me.

When the plane landed, we found all the rest of the Cullens waiting for us in the airport. Out of nowhere I was in Alice's embrace.

"Oh Bella, I was so worried." I hugged her back and kissed her cheek. She pulled back and smiled at me. Esme came and hugged me and Edward then went to hug her husband. Emmet and Rosalie were still out of town. But Jasper just got back. He gave me a quick wink and I gave him a small smile.

"Alice, what did you tell my dad?" I wanted to get my story straight.

"I left him a note in your handwriting. Saying that I'm really sick and you came to spend the night with me since Edward and the rest of the family were out of town." She said shrugging. I almost believed it myself.

"Thanks Alice" She shrugged. I felt Edward's arms around my waist. He bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Let's go to our meadow." I smiled and nodded.

We sat there in each others arms, not needing to talk. I felt like I knew everything he wanted to say. And he felt the same way.

"Bella"

"hmm"

"Can I ask you to do something for me?" He asked softly.

"Anything" I whispered.

"Well, when I was reading your notebook. I read a song you wrote. I was wondering if you would sing it" He said with his sweet velvet voice.

I blushed and buried my face in his chest.

"Please?"

"My voice is horrible" I mumbled.

"Your voice is amazing. I miss it. Please?" He said again. I sighed and pulled away.

"Let me see if I could remember it" I thought. He waited patiently but his eyes were eager. I blushed more, looked the other way and started to sing.

**Edward's POV**

I was so excited. I loved Bella's voice. It kinda reminded me of an angel's voice, or even better. She looked the other way and started to sing.

_I just can't believe you're gone_

_Still waiting for morning to come_

_When I see if the sun will rise_

_In a way that you're by my side_

I closed my eyes and kept listening to her beautiful voice.

_When we had so much in store_

_Tell me what is it that I'm reaching for_

_When you're through building memories_

_I'll hold yesterday in my heart, in my heart_

I heard a small movement so I opened my eyes, and found her eyes burning in mine. She took both my hands as she continued and her voice changed to unbelievably soft

_They can take tomorrow and the plans we made_

_They can take the music that we'll never play_

_All the broken dreams, take everything_

_Just take it away but they can never have yesterday_

I left one of her hands and put my hand on cheek. She leaned into my hand.

_They can take the future that we'll never know_

_They can take the places that we said we will go_

_All the broken dreams, take everything_

_Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday_

These words really touched me. And her voice touched me more.

_You always chose to stay_

_I should be thankful for everyday_

_Heaven knows what the future holds_

_Or least where the story goes_

_But I never believe until now_

I saw a tear escape her eyes and ran down her cheek. I wiped it with my thumb, and saw her smile at me.

_I know I'll see you again, I'm sure_

_No, it's not selfish to ask for more_

_One more night, one more day_

_One more smile on your face_

_But they can't take yesterday_

Her voice took on a high note that melted me and stunned my mind by how amazing it was.

_They can take tomorrow and the plans we made_

_They can take the music that we'll never play_

_All the broken dreams, take everything_

_Just take it away but they can never have yesterday_

_They can take the future that we'll never know_

_They can take the places that we said we will go_

_All the broken dreams, take everything_

_Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday_

She shifted. She leaned the back of her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her. I pressed my cheek on hers as we both looked forward. Her voice took another amazing high note.

_I thought our days would last forever_

_'Cause in my mind we hade so much time_

_But I was so wrong_

I hugged her tighter

_No, I can believe me_

_I can still find the strength in the moment we made_

_I'm looking back on yesterday_

She shifted again, she sat in her knees just inches away from me. She put one hand on my face and I could see the tears in her eyes.

_They can take tomorrow and the plans we made_

_They can take the music that we'll never play_

_All the broken dreams, take everything_

_Just take it away but they can never have yesterday_

_They can take the future that we'll never know_

_They can take the places that we said we will go_

_All the broken dreams, take everything_

_Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday_

Her voice drifted to an ending. When she finished she kept staring at me and smiled as small smile. I was speechless.

"Told you it was horrible" She said quietly. I shook my head and blinked my eyes.

"No Bella. It's unbelievable. The lyrics really touched me and so did your voice" I whispered, if I could cry I would have.

She blushed and looked down.

"But you were wrong about one thing" I noted. She looked back up confused and she tilted her head to one side. I smiled and said, "they can take nothing away from us Bella. Nothing. Not the future, or tomorrow, or the music, or our plans. Nothing. We have yesterday and tomorrow for us, love" She smiled and another tear fell on her cheek. Before I could wipe it away, she was hugging me tightly. It felt amazing to be able to call her _'love'_ again. To have her in my arms again. I sighed. I dunno how long we sat like this but it felt like hours.

**Bella's POV**

"Edward"

"hmm"

"Are you going to change me?" I asked quietly.

"Do you still want to?" He murmured.

"Yes, more than anything" I answered truthfully.

He smiled and nodded.

"But do you want me to be changed?" I murmured. He looked straight in my eyes. His eyes dazzled me.

"Right now" He whispered, "I want it more than anything"

I felt my heart beat quickened. He never told me that. He was always against. He smiled when he noticed my heart beat accelerating.

"Really? You never said that"

"Well, at first it was because I wanted it for myself and I thought it was selfish. But now I see that it will be better for you if you weren't human. It's safer. So I'm glad to have a reason to change you without feeling guilty for taking away your life" He explained with a wider smile.

I hugged him tighter, "oh Edward. You're not taking away my life. You're giving me you forever, and you are my life." I buried my face in his chest as he hugged me tighter too.

"Does that mean you're ready?"

"I've never been more ready. I can't wait. I'm not even feeling worried about afterwards" it was true. I really did feel ready.

'Then it doesn't have to be after the wedding. It can be whenever you want" he said gently. My heart bet faster.

"Do you mean it?"

"I do"

I pulled away to look at him. "I want to be changed now Edward" His eyebrows shot up.

"Now?" He whispered shocked.

"Now" I said quietly. He thought for a while.

"Charlie?" He asked tilting his head a little. I thought about it but I already had an answer in my mind.

"If I dealt with Charlie will you change me today?" He examined my face for a little while. Trying to understand if I really meant what I'm saying. He smiled and nodded. I hugged him again.

"Oh thank you Edward." I was so thrilled. I couldn't wait.

He laughed, "What do you plan to tell Charlie?"

I told him quickly what I had in mind quickly.

"Wow, that could work." He approved nodding his head. I stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To tell Charlie" He stared at me for a while then nodded.

"I'll meet you back at my house. I need to ask Carlisle something." He looked a bit worried but in his eyes he looked happy.

I was in front of my house door. I took a deep breath and opened it. Charlie was there I saw his car.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, it's me dad" I called back. He was in the living room. I went and sat on the couch beside him. He looked up at me confused. I didn't usually sit with him in the living room, at least not when a game was on.

"dad I need to talk to you about something" I said quietly. He looked concerned. He muted the TV and turned to look at me directly.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked worried.

"I was accepted in Dartmouth, dad" I acted excited, it wasn't hard because I already was. A smile spread on his face, and his face lit up.

"Really? Oh that's great. Congratulation Bells" He said giving me a hug. When he pulled away I took a deep breath to break to him the news.

"They asked me to go there for an interview dad." His face fell a bit.

"When?"

"Tomorrow" I said still acting thrilled.

"Why the rush?"

"Well, I got the email a week ago but I didn't look at it. It's my fault" I said still smiling.

"That means you're traveling tonight, right?" He whispered. I nodded. He looked at me for a while then pushed a smile on his face. "I sure am gonna miss you honey" He said as he gave me another hug. I hugged him back tightly. Knowing that I won't see him again. "You'll call me, right?"

"Of course" I promised.

"When's your flight?" he asked quietly.

"In an hour"

"I guess you have to go pack. But what about the wedding?" He asked curiously.

"We'll just rearrange some stuff. We don't know when it will be exactly right now. Once I'm settled there, we'll start planning again" I was careful to not give him an exact date. Who knew when I would be able to control myself. I pulled away and went up to my room. I found a suitcase on my bed and everything was packed.

"Alice" I sighed and pulled the suitcase downstairs. Charlie looked at me bewildered.

"How did you pack so quickly?" He whispered. I smiled.

"I forgot that I already packed." I gave him one more hug.

"Would you like me to drive you to the airport, darling?"

"No" I tried not to answer to quickly, "I don't want to cry there" He nodded and smiled.

"Bye Bells"

"Bye dad" and I headed for the truck. I put the suitcase in the backseat, then I sat in the driver's seat. The truck roared to life, I waved to Charlie and he did the same. I realized I was crying when I didn't see the road clearly. I wiped my tears away and concentrated on something else. In three days I'll be a vampire. I get to be with Edward forever. I couldn't help worrying about the pain, but I tried not to think of it.

I pulled over in front of Edward's house. He was sitting on the porch waiting for me. He looked nervous but when he saw me he smiled. He came and opened my door. Took my hand as I climbed down.

"You ready for this?" He asked quietly.

"More than anything" and I gave his hand a small squeeze. He smiled at me. When we entered the house, I found all the Cullens in there waiting for me. They all had a huge smile on my face.

"Hey sis" Emmet said giving me a wink. Jasper waved at me and Rosalie gave me a warm smile. Alice squeled.

"Yay! In three days, you'll officially be my sister" She screamed jumping up and down and clapping. I smiled at her. I turned to look at Esme.

"Ready to have a new daughter?" I asked her she sniled and hugged me gently.

"I've been waiting for this Bella. You are my daughter." She kissed my cheek gently and pulled away. I looked at Carlisle.

"Carlisle?"

"I'd be honored to have you as my daughter Bella" He said smiling. I smiled and then turned to the most important. I entwined my fingers behind his neck and he put his hands on my waist.

"Ready to have me forever?" I whispered. He smiled his crooked smile that took my breath away.

"More than anything" He quoted. He kissed my forehead gently. I dropped my hands and so did he. He took my hand in his and we walked to the living room. They set me on the couch.

"I hope there was a way to do this without causing her so much" Alice said quietly. Edward gulped.

"Don't worry, Edward. I'll be fine. Just a little pain." I comforted him. Even though I was worried myself. I laid on the couch my head facing the sealing.

"Ok, let's do this" Edward whispered. He wrapped one arm around my waist hugging me to him, and he put his other hand under my neck. "I love you Bella" he whispered.

"I love you Edward" I whispered back, closing my eyes shut. Bracing myself. I felt his cool breath getting closer to my neck. It tickled me. I felt his cool lips touch my neck, I shuddered at how cold they were. Then his razor sharp teeth sunk in my neck. I flinched.

"Ow!" was all I said. That was it? That was the pain everybody's talking about? Where was the burning? Where was the torture? Edward's lips and teeth left my neck. He looked at me curiously.

"Ow? That's all" He asked bewildered. I shrugged.

"I don't feel anything. Did you do it right?" I said confused. Every eye in the room was on me.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked standing up. Once his arm left my waist. I screamed in pain. Every vein in my body was on fire, I was shocked by the sudden attack of the pain. I screamed another scream.

"Bella?" Edward shouted putting one hand on my face. And once he touched me every fire was put off. I was panting.

"Is Edward's touch doing that?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. "Interesting"

"Really?" Edward asked Carlisle looking happy.

"what?" I asked. Edward looked at me with a lot of joy in his eyes.

"It looks like we're grateful for James for putting that spell on you" Edward said cheerfully.

"huh?"

"It looks like the spell made Edward a cure to any pain you get. Every pain." Carlisle explained to me with a smile. I smiled to Edward.

"Really?" I asked relieved. Edward nodded excitedly. He carried me and then he sat on the couch setting me on his lap and hugging me tightly to his chest. I was barely conscious of Alice's happy squeals. I hugged Edward back. The family left the room to give us some privacy. I looked up at Edward's happy face.

"Do you now what that means?" I asked laughing. He looked at me.

"What, love?" He asked gently.

"It means you'll have to hold me like this for three days, poor you" I said in a mocking pity to me.

"No, love" He said gently kissing my forehead, "I'll hold you like this forever."

………The End…….

A/N: yes, it's the end. I'm so sad to see it go. But personally I liked the ending. What do you think of it? What about my surprise? This is the longest chapter I ever written. I hope I didn't bore you. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, it really meant more to me than I can ever tell you. I really love you guys. I don't think I deserve you. I hope I didn't disappoint you. I don't think I'll ever know how to thank you enough. sighs you really are the best.

I will start a new story soon enough but the idea isn't mine. "MissyAnn7448" had the idea and asked me to write it for her. And it would be my honor. I can assure you that it's really great it came from a brilliant mind. And of course it's original. I guess you know me by now guys. I like writing originals lol. So I think I'll see you soon with a new story.

Thank you again. I love you.


End file.
